Akai Ito
by desti.ariestya
Summary: AU-Hinata harus menikah dengan Naruto saat usianya baru 7 th karena suatu tradisi yang terjadi turun temurun dengan menyambungkan dengan paksa Akai Ito pada keduanya. Namun, sayang karena sebuah kesalahan Akai Ito Hinata terhubung dengan orang lain. Bagaimana perjalanan Hinata mencari ujung Akai Ito nya yang sebenarnya? SasuHina, OOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa orangnya karena kalau Naruto milikku the pair will be SasuHina dan Neji ngga akan saya buat mati TT

Chapter 1.

Konon katanya Akai Ito atau orang menyebutnya takdir cinta benang merah terbentuk saat manusia belum terlahir ke dunia yang terikat di kelingking mereka. Meski mereka yang berjodoh terlahir tidak bersamaan, Akai Ito tidak akan terputus, karena kekuatan Akai Ito yang bisa meregang tanpa mengenal tempat dan waktu bahkan dimensi.

Namun, mitos lain mengatakan Akai Ito akan terputus bila manusia melakukan upacara pernikahan di usia tertentu dimana mereka menjalani sebuah prosesi dimana kedua mempelai diharuskan meminum air suci yang dicampur dengan darah dari kedua mempelai. Mereka mempercayai dengan cara itu, Akai Ito akan terputus pada masing-masing mempelai dan akan tersambung dengan sendirinya. Selain prosesi itu, ada syarat yang tetap menjadi sebuah keharusan, mereka hanya bisa melangsungkan pernikahan itu pada Putra dan Putri pertama mereka yang lahir di tahun, hari dan waktu yang sama.

Kepercayaan itu masih saja berlangsung sampai kini, meski hanya segelintir orang yang masih menjalankannya.

…

Sejak turun temurun Klan Namikaze dan Klan Hyuuga melangsungkan sebuah tradisi yang masih banyak di tentang oleh mayoritas orang di seluruh penjuru dunia. Mereka akan menikahkan putra dan putri pertamanya yang lahir di tahun, hari dan jam yang sama. Mereka mempercayai bahwa ikatan jodoh akan terbentuk bila Putra dan putri mereka dinikahkan saat mereka masih anak-anak.

Malam itu putra pertama dari Namikaze Minato, Naruto Namikaze baru berusia 7 tahun begitu pula dengan putri pertama dari Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga. Bak mempelai sesungguhnya, mereka mengenakan baju adat pernikahan yang sudah di siapkan oleh keluarga Namikaze dan menjalani upacara pernikahan sesuai tradisi yang mereka percayai.

Menjelang akhir upacara, kedua mempelai cilik itu pun di suguhi segelas kecil air yang di dalamnya sudah di campur dengan darah mereka berdua. Prosesi ini adalah prosesi inti, dengan mencampur darah masing-masing mempelai dan meminumnya dipercayai dapat memperat ikatan kedua mempelai dan tidak akan bisa terpisahkan karena saat itu pula lah Akai Ito terhubung diantara mereka berdua.

Ketika kedua mempelai cilik itu selesai meminumnya, para sesepuh dari kedua Klan itupun merasa puas dan dengan ini mereka tidak hanya menyatukan dua Klan dan mengembangkan sayap bisnis mereka tetapi dilain sisi mereka tidak akan merasa bersalah karena menikahkan anak-anak mereka yang masih belum mengerti soal pernikahan. Mereka yakin, dengan melakukan tradisi ini anak-anak mereka akan tetap bahagia bersama pasangan mereka sama seperti leluhur-leluhur mereka.

Namun, tanpa mereka ketahui, takdir berkata lain karena Akai Ito tersambung dengan orang lain.

XXX

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa berat, di lipatnya kedua tangannya dan menopang kepalanya seraya memandangi langit-langit rumahnya. 10 tahun sudah dia menikah dengan Naruto, meskipun mereka tidak menikah secara resmi tetapi dimata keluarganya dan keluarga Naruto, mereka adalah sepasang suami dan istri dan 10 tahun sudah dia harus menjaga jarak dengan Naruto agar orang lain tidak mengetahui bahwa mereka sebenarnya lebih dari sekedar teman sekelas.

Meski sudah menikah selama 10 tahun, hubungannya dengan Naruto tidak pernah berubah. Di usianya yang kini menginjak 17 tahun, Naruto tidak pernah menyentuhnya, bukan menyentuh dalam arti melakukan hubungan suami istri, sekedar berpegangan tangan pun, Naruto tidak pernah melakukannya dan yang membuatnya bingung, tidak ada getaran atau desiran saat Hinata dekat dengan Naruto. Benar-benar tidak ada.

Sampai suatu ketika Hinata mengingat-ingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu, dimana untuk pertama kalinya jantungnya berdebar kencang saat dia berpapasan dengan Naruto padahal 10 tahun mengenal Naruto, Hinata tidak pernah merasakan apapun saat bersama dengan Naruto. Muncul pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya. Mengapa baru sekarang dia merasakan getaran itu?Apakah Naruto memang jodohnya?Apakah getaran atau desiran itu baru muncul saat usianya 17 tahun?Saat dia tahu, apa arti perasaan suka pada lawan jenis?.

Diperhatikannya jari kelingkingnya seraya berguman "Seandainya aku bisa melihat Akai Ito di kelingkingku, aku pasti tahu siapa sebenarnya jodohku.".

Diseretnya kakinya dengan malas menuju dapur, hari ini adalah jadwalnya menyiapkan sarapan untuk ayah dan dua saudaranya. Terkadang, Hinata merasa iri pada adiknya Hanabi, karena dia tidak perlu menjalani tradisi konyol Klannya, setidaknya Hanabi bebas memilih siapa yang akan menjadi pasangannya kelak. Jangankan nanti, saat ini saja Hanabi sudah berulang kali ganti pacar, tak jarang Hinata dengan sabar mendengar curahan hati Hanabi saat harus putus dengan pacarnya. Jujur, Hinata ingin merasakan itu juga.

Sekali lagi, Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

Jarum jam berputar dengan pasti, Hinata pun larut dalam rutinitasnya. Hingga satu persatu orang yang ada di dalam rumah keluar dan menuju meja makan.

"Selamat pagi Hina-chan." Sapa Neji, sepupu Hinata yang sejak kecil ikut dengan ayahnya. Neji juga punya takdir yang sama dengannya, Neji yang terlahir sebagai anak pertama juga di nikahkan sejak kecil, bedanya Neji sangat dekat dengan istrinya yang sepertinya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Beruntungnya Neji, setiap hari, senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya.

"Pagi Neji-nii. Seperti biasa kau terlihat bahagia." Kata Hinata dan Neji hanya mengangguk

"Pagi Hina-nee, Neji-nii." Sapa Hanabi. "Ayah?."

"Ayah, sudah pergi pagi-pagi tadi." Jawab Hinata yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hanabi,

Ketiganya pun menghabiskan sarapan dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana kabar Naruto?" Tanya Neji. "Aku tidak pernah lihat dia datang untuk menjemputmu?"

"Dia tidak akan menjemput Hina-nee kalau tidak disuruh ibunya yang menakutkan itu." Jawab Hanabi.

Hinata hanya diam, tak ingin menjawab atau meluruskan perkataan Hanabi, karena tidak sepenuhnya jawaban Hanabi salah terkecuali pada kalimat ibu Naruto yang menakutkan.

"Neji-nii, boleh aku bertanya?" Kata Hinata. Neji mengangguk. "Apa yang kau rasakan saat dekat dengan Sakura?"

"Kenapa bertanya pertanyaan yang sebenarnya kau juga rasakan?." Jawab Neji dengan pertanyaan "Baiklah kalau kau penasaran dengan perasaanku pada Sakura. Aku sangat bahagia saat aku dekat dengannya dan tiap kali aku dekat dengannya jantungku berdetak kencang."

"Ah, itu karena Neji-nii sedang di mabuk asmara." Goda Hanabi.

"Aku akui aku memang sedang di mabuk asmara, tidak sepertimu Hana-chan yang belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya saat jantungmu berdetak tiap kali kau bersama dengan orang yang benar-benar menjadi jodohmu." Ejek Neji

"Setidaknya aku bukanlah orang yang menjadi korban upacara konyol itu." Balas Hanabi yang tidak ingin kalah dari Neji

Hinata dengan malas melihat adu mulut yang terjadi antara Neji dan Hanabi. Saudaranya ini memang tidak bisa akur meski hanya sebentar.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekolah dulu. Hanabi, tolong dibersihkan kalau semua sudah selesai." Kata Hinata seraya membawa tasnya dan meninggalkan dua saudaranya yang masih saja adu mulut.

…

Setibanya di sekolah, Hinata berdiri di tengah gerbang dimana murid-murid mulai memasuki sekolah. Dia ingin membuktikan apakah Naruto adalah benar jodohnya atau mungkin ada kemungkinan lain?.

Naruto terlihat dari kejauhan dan berjalan ke arah sekolah dan dia bersama sahabatnya Kiba Inuzuka. Saat Naruto mendekat, Hinata menutup mata dan berharap jantungnya berdetak saat Naruto melewatinya.

Ketika Naruto melewatinya, tidak ada detakan jantung yang cepat seperti Neji katakan, tidak ada getaran atau desiran. Tidak ada. Nihil.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak tidak seperti biasanya semakin lama semakin kencang. Hinata bingung, karena setelah di tolehnya Naruto, dia sudah hilang di telan dinding sekolah lalu dikembalikannya pandangannya ke arah pintu gerbang sekolah, disana segerombolan murid sedang berjalan ke arahnya dan ketika mereka melewati Hinata yang masih berdiri di tengah jalan sekolah merasa jantungnya tiba-tiba terhenti sesaat.

Dipandanginya murid-murid itu berjalan di depannya, setidaknya ada 8 orang yang melewatinya dan dari 8 orang itu ada 5 laki-laki dan 3 perempuan. Secara otomatis dia mencoret 3 perempuan dalam listnya. Kini dia harus mencari tahu, di antara 5 laki-laki itu siapakah sebenarnya jodohnya.

Hinata yakin, Naruto bukanlah jodohnya dimana Akai Ito miliknya tidak pernah tersambung dengannya. Kalau apa yang Neji rasakan pada istrinya tidak sama dengan apa yang dia rasakan pada Naruto, mungkin dulu saat dia menikah ada kesalahan. Mungkin Akai Ito nya tidak terputus dari kelingkingnya.

Kala itu juga Hinata berusaha mencari jawaban atas kebingungannya dan dia sudah menyiapkan daftar nama kelima laki-laki itu.

"Hinata, semangat!" katanya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

…

Saat pelajaran berlangsung, Hinata sedang membuat daftar nama dengan menuliskannya di buku yang ada di depannya. Hinata tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar, guru yang menjelaskan geometri di depan tidak Hinata gubris sama sekali. Untuk pelajaran kali ini, dia akan meminta bantuan Neji untuk mengajarinya.

Hinata membuat daftar dengan tingkat kesulitan terendah sampai yang tertinggi untuk di dekati.

Target 1: Shikamaru

Target 2: Choji

Target 3: Sasuke

Target 4: Kiba

Target 5: Garaa

'Hmm, sepertinya aku akan mulai dari Shikamaru dan kalau aku beruntung Choji pasti sedang bersama dengannya.' Pikir Hinata

Bel berbunyi menandakan pelajaran usai dan kelas dimana Hinata berada secepat kilat sudah kosong.

Hinata berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas dan tak jarang dia bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang dia kenal. Dari kejauhan dia melihat Ino sedang asyik mengobrol dengan beberapa temannya. Dilambaikan tangannya ke arah Ino.

"Hina-chan, kemari lah!coba lihat, ini adalah produk baru bibit bunga yang selama ini aku cari ternyata tidak terlalu sulit mencarinya." Kata Ino seraya memperlihatkan majalah botani dan menunjukkan gambar bunga mawar merah dengan semburat ungu.

"Aku belum pernah melihat ada bunga mawar seperti itu. Cantik." Kata Hinata "Ino, apa kau lihat Shikamaru?"

"Dia pasti ada di atas atap sekolah sedang melakukan riset yang hanya dia yang tahu." Kata Ino

"Riset apa?"

"Mengamati awan dan tidur."

"Oh. Emm..kalau begitu aku akan menemuinya."

"Ada urusan apa kau dengan si pemalas itu?"

"Neji-nii memintaku menyampaikan pesan pada Shikamaru untuk mengajaknya bermain shogi." Hinata segera meninggalkan Ino yang sepertinya ingin bertanya lebih detail.

"Kalau kau punya waktu, bermain-main lah ke rumah Hinata." Kata Ino sedikit berteriak.

Hinata membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan.

Dilangkahkan kakinya melewati anak tangga yang mengantarnya dimana Shikamaru berada, tak lama pintu penghubung antara tangga dan atap terlihat. Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang, tapi dia tahu detak jantung ini berbeda dengan detak jantung yang dia rasakan pagi tadi.

Perlahan dia membuka pintu itu, dan disana terlihat Shikamaru sedang menatap awan dan beruntungnya Hinata karena disana juga dia melihat Choji sedang mengunyah makanan ringan, entah apa namanya, sepertinya snack kentang.

Hinata mendekati 2 orang yang sedang asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Tapi, semakin dekat detakan jantung itu dan getaran itu tidak dia rasakan. Meski, kini dia sekarang berada di depan 2 orang itu, Shikamaru dan Choji.

"Oh, Hinata ada apa?" Tanya Choji. Mendengar temannya memanggil nama Hinata, Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya dari awan ke arah Hinata berdiri.

"Neji-nii ingin mengajakmu duel shogi sabtu depan. Dia tidak bisa mengirimmu pesan karena ponselnya rusak." Kata Hinata

"Aku terima tantangannya dan katakan padanya aku pasti yang akan menang." Kata Shikamaru seraya memandangi awan lagi.

Hinata pun meninggalkan atap sekolah dan kembali ke kelas. Dalam perjalanan menuju kelas dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kiba dan di saat mereka berpapasan, Hinata lagi-lagi tidak merasakan apapun.

Sesampainya di kelas, Hinata membuka buku catatannya. Dicoretnya nama Shikamaru, Choji dan Kiba, kini yang tertinggal hanya ada 2 nama Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mendekati mereka berdua?" kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, tidak menyangka 2 nama itu membuatnya ingin menangis saja.

…

Malam itu, Hinata sedang merancang banyak rencana hanya untuk bisa berada dekat dengan Garaa dan Sasuke, semakin Hinata berpikir diantara 2 orang itu, Hinata merasa Gaara adalah orang yang paling susah untuk di dekati. Jadi, Hinata akan menyiapkan sebuah cara untuk bisa berada di dekat Sasuke. Namun sebelum itu Hinata mencari info soal Sasuke yang bisa dia gunakan untuk bisa berada di dekat Sasuke.

Diketuknya pintu kamar Neji, setelah mendengar suara Neji yang memperbolehkannya masuk, Hinata membuka pintu itu dan masuk perlahan.

"Neji-nii, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kata Hinata seraya duduk di kasur seraya melihat Neji yang sedang memunggunginya, belajar.

Neji mengangguk dan Hinata memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Sasuke itu orangnya seperti apa?Aku pernah lihat Neji-nii ngobrol dengannya dulu?" mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, Neji mengabaikan paper yang sedang dia kerjakan dan menghadap Hinata.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu soal Sasuke?" Tanya Neji "Apa kau sudah lupa kalau kau sudah menjadi istri Naruto?"

Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya mendengar nada bicara Neji yang dingin. Hinata tahu dia adalah istri Naruto, tapi di lain sisi Hinata tidak bisa mengabaikan nalurinya bahwa ada yang salah dengan hubungannya dengan Naruto. Hinata tidak merasakan apapun saat dekat dengannya dan kini di luar sana ada seseorang yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang, merasakan getaran seperti aliran listrik yang menjalar melewati pembuluh darahnya.

Hinata tahu mungkin baik Sasuke atau Gaara bukanlah jodohnya yang sebenarnya, mungkin memang Naruto lah orangnya, mungkin dia baru bisa merasakannya setelah dia dewasa. Tapi, terlalu banyak kemungkinan membuat Hinata ingin mencari jawaban atas semua kemungkinan itu.

Melihat Hinata yang mulai menangis, Neji luluh dan merutuk dirinya karena berkata dingin pada saudara kesayangannya itu. Di hampiri Hinata yang tertunduk menahan tangis dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, aku tidak bermaksud untuk berbicara seperti itu padamu. Aku hanya terkejut kau bertanya soal pria lain sedangkan di satu sisi kau adalah seorang istri meski kata-kata istri sepenuhnya tepat setelah kau dan Naruto melegalkan pernikahan kalian dan meskipun itu saat kalian berusia 25 tahun." Kata Neji lembut.

"Seminggu yang lalu aku merasakan jantungku berdetak dengan cepat saat aku dan Naruto berpapasan, tidak hanya itu getaran seperti tersengat aliran listrik yang selama ini tidak pernah aku rasakan, aku merasakannya saat itu. Itu adalah hal pertama yang aku rasakan saat aku dekat dengan Naruto. Saat itu aku sangat bahagia, karena dia adalah benar jodohku. Meski, kami jarang bicara bahkan jarang bertegur sapa di sekolah setidaknya aku merasa aman bahwa dia adalah jodohku.

Tapi, setelah kejadian itu aku tidak pernah merasakan hal itu lagi. 2 hari setelah kejadian itu, keluarganya datang ke rumah kita untuk makan malam bersama. Saat itu aku bahagia sekali, aku ingin sekali merasakan perasaan itu lagi, detakan itu lagi, getaran itu lagi. Kenyataannya aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Aku bingung. Malam itu aku patah hati Neji-nii." Kata Hinata seraya sesenggukan

"Lalu, hari ini aku mencobanya lagi, mungkin ada sesuatu yang salah. Pagi ini, aku sengaja berdiri di tengah jalan dimana murid-murid akan masuk ke dalam sekolah. Saat itu aku dan Naruto berpapasan lagi, sama seperti kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Hasilnya sama saja. Aku tidak merasakan apapun. Lalu tiba-tiba aku merasakannya tapi saat kutoleh ke arah Naruto, dia sudah tidak ada. Ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah lain, disana aku melihat segerombolan murid yang terakhir masuk. 5 laki-laki dan 3 perempuan. Ketika mereka mendekat jantungku berdetak semakin cepat, hingga akhirnya mereka berpapasan denganku, saat itu rasanya jantungku berhenti sesaat." Lanjut Hinata

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Neji

"Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, Kiba dan Gaara. Aku sudah mencoba dekat dengan Shikamaru dan Choji, tapi tidak terjadi apapun padaku dan saat aku akan kembali ke kelas aku bertemu dengan Kiba di koridor sekolah, hasilnya sama. Nihil. Pilihanku hanya tinggal 2 Sasuke dan Gaara." Kata Hinata seraya menatap Neji. "Aku harus melakukannya Nii-san. Aku tidak ingin berada dalam kebingungan ini lagi. Aku yakin, diantara mereka berdua salah satunya adalah jodohku."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau misalkan saja memang benar salah satu dari mereka adalah jodohmu?Kau sudah menjadi istri Naruto dan itu tidak bisa di ubah Hinata. Kau tahu bagaimana aturan-aturan yang ada dirumah ini." Kata Neji

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja dan setelah aku tahu kebenarannya, aku akan tetap menerima takdir yang keluarga kita sudah ciptakan untukku dan juga Naruto. Aku mohon Neji-nii, aku hanya bisa meminta bantuan darimu, hanya kau yang bisa aku andalkan."

Neji terdiam mencerna semua perkataan Hinata dari awal sampai akhir. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan saat kau berada di dekat orang yang memang ditakdirkan untukmu tapi di lain sisi, kalau dia menuruti keinginan Hinata, secara tidak langsung dia mendukung Hinata mengkhianati keluarganya dan juga Naruto.

Dilihatnya Hinata yang masih memandangnya dengan pandangan berharap, sungguh dia tidak mampu menolak permintaan sepupu kesayangannya itu.

"Baiklah. Apa yang kau ingin kau ketahui soal Sasuke?" Tanya Neji

"Semuanya." Jawab Hinata

"Dia adalah anak pertama dari keluarga Uchiha dan seperti yang sudah kau tahu soal keluarga Uchiha, mereka tidak ada bedanya dengan keluarga kita atau keluarga Naruto. Sasuke itu orang yang jarang bicara, meski aku kenal dengannya aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Dia jenius dan handal dalam segala hal karena itulah dia banyak disukai banyak perempuan. Hanya itu yang bisa aku jelaskan padamu." Kata Neji.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mendekatinya?"Tanya Hinata.

"Aku rasa sangat sulit karena dia benci wanita. Kau tahu kan rasanya dikerumuni perempuan-perempuan yang selalu berteriak-teriak memanggil-manggil namamu, itu sangat menyebalkan." Jawab Neji. Hinata tahu pasti bagaimana rasanya, karena Neji hampir gila gara-gara kelakukan fansnya itu. Mengingat kejadian lama, membuat Hinata tertawa geli.

"Kenapa tertawa?kau meledekku?" Kata Neji yang hanya dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Hinata. "Sebaiknya kau mulai dulu dengan Gaara, meski penampilannya lebih menakutkan daripada Sasuke, dia orang yang lebih baik dari Sasuke. Dia orang yang sangat ramah. Begini saja, aku ajak saja dia bermain Shogi, jadi kau bisa ambil kesempatan untuk bisa dekat dengannya, ya mungkin dengan mengantar minum atau makanan kecil."

"Bagaimana nii-san kenal dengan Gaara?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya

"Aku lebih dekat dengan Gaara daripada Sasuke. Kalau aku ceritakan, akan panjang dan aku rasa Gaara bukanlah topik favoritku." Kata Neji. "Kalau soal Sasuke, akan aku pikirkan caranya nanti. Sekarang tidurlah."

Hinata mengangguk dan memeluk Neji "Terimakasih Neji-nii, kau memang yang terbaik." Hinata pun beranjak dari kamar Neji. "Oh, ya!aku lupa, Shikamaru ingin mengajak duel bermain shogi, sabtu ini dia akan datang ke rumah."

"Jadi, si pemalas itu mau menantangku. Heh!baiklah. katakan padanya, aku yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini." Kata Neji.

XXX

"Yo, aku datang dan aku lihat kau juga mengundang Gaara?" Kata Shikamaru sesaat pintu rumah Hyuuga terbuka.

"Hn, seperti yang kau lihat. Kau masih saja pemalas Shika." Kata Neji.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, urusanmu adalah menangisi kekalahanmu nanti." Kata Shikamaru seraya masuk ke dalam rumah di susul Gaara yang sudah Neji undang.

Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seolah memberi salam pada Neji, begitu juga dengan Neji. Melihat tingkah temannya itu, Shikamaru hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Kalian berdua merepotkan." Katanya seraya duduk menghadap papan shogi yang di ikuti oleh Neji dan Gaara.

"Ah!Neji-nii temanmu sudah datang. Mau aku bawakan sesuatu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tentu." Jawab singkat Neji.

Tak menunggu lama, Hinata membawa 3 gelas coke dan sebotol coke besar dengan kuaci sebagai pendampingnya. Hinata berusaha untuk berada di dekat Gaara yang duduk berada dekat dengannya. Saat Hinata meletakkan nampan yang berisi coke dan kuaci, pandangan Gaara tidak berubah hanya berpaku pada papan shogi yang Neji dan Shikamaru mainkan.

Detakan jantung yang dia tunggu-tunggu tidak kunjung ada. Tapi Hinata tidak menyerah, mungkin jika dia tidak sengaja menyentuh tangan Gaara, keadaannya akan berbalik. Neji yang melihat ekspresi Hinata tahu bahwa Gaara sepertinya bukan orangnya.

Pucuk di cinta, ulam pun tiba.

"Maaf Neji, aku lupa ada yang harus aku beli untuk kakakku Temari. Aku keluar sebentar." Kata Gaara seraya berdiri. Melihat ini, Neji meminta Hinata untuk membelikan barang yang di inginkan saudara perempuan Gaara itu.

"Hinata, bisakah kau membantu Gaara?" Kata Neji

"Tentu." Kata Hinata

Gaara pun memberitahu Hinata barang yang diminta Temari dan ketika Gaara menyerahkan uangnya pada Hinata, tanpa disengaja jari mereka bersentuhan. Seketika itu Hinata tanpa sadar menjatuhkan uang Gaara.

"Maaf, aku hanya kaget." Hinata pun segera menghilang dari pandangan 3 pasang mata yang melihat tingkah konyolnya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gaara

"Dia baik. Ayo lanjutkan." Kata Neji yang sebenarnya penasaran dengan tingkah laku Hinata.

...

Hinata hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bertingkah memalukan di depan teman Neji. Di pegangnya jemari yang tadi tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan Gaara. Jantungnya tidak berdetak begitu juga dengan saat secara tidak sengaja jarinya menyentuh Gaara, meski begitu dia masih saja bertingkah konyol.

Tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah berada di depan minimarket yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya berada. Di carinya barang yang diminta Gaara, setelah menemukannya Hinata langsung membayar ke kasir dan ketika dia menunggu kasir memberinya kembalian, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak.

Diedarkannya pandangannya ke arah seluruh mini market tidak banyak orang waktu itu hanya dirinya, seorang nenek tua dan kasir lalu tak berapa lama lewatlah seorang pria dengan celana rip jeans, kaos oblong hitam dan topi hitam berlogo kipas berwarna merah dan putih yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih melewati mini market itu berjalan dengan agak terburu-buru. Hinata yakin, jika dia keluar sekarang maka dia pasti bisa memastikannya saat itu juga.

Ditinggalnya mini market itu dan mencari pria yang membuat jantungnya berdetak. Waktu itu sudah banyak orang lalu lalang. Hinata ingin menangis saja karena kesempatannya hilang, tapi jantungnya masih berdetak kencang. Setidaknya dia tidak jauh dari Hinata saat ini berdiri.

Hinata berlari mengikuti detakan jantungnya yang masih saja berdetak kencang, lalu sekilas dia melihat pria yang dia cari sedang berdiri di antara kerumunan orang yang hendak menyeberang. Hinata berlari dengan kencang ke arah pria itu namun, lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah warna dari merah menjadi hijau.

'tidak, tidak, tidak. Jangan sekarang, aku mohon.' Kata Hinata dalam hati dan tanpa dia sadari air matanya menetes. Sayangnya, Hinata terlambat karena lampu lalu lintas itupun telah berubah kembali menjadi merah.

Kakinya sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan kesedihannya, Hinata hanya bisa bersimpuh seraya menangis sungguh takdir ini menyiksanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara seseorang menyadarkan Hinata kalau dia sedang berada di jalan umum. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk dan tanpa dia sadari jantungnya masih berdetak kencang dan ketika seseorang itu membantu Hinata berdiri, getaran itu pun Hinata abaikan.

Saat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang orang yang berada di depannya dan hendak mengucapkan terimakasih, kata-kata itu tercekat di tenggorakannya. Saat itu dia baru menyadari jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, getaran itu pun dia rasakan. Orang yang berada di depannya adalah orang terakhir yang ingin dia tahu kebenarannya. Orang yang menurut Neji adalah orang yang paling sukar untuk di dekati.

Kini orang itu berdiri di depannya seraya menyentuh lengannya yang belum lepas saat dia membantu Hinata berdiri, orang yang sebenarnya tidak pernah dia tahu dekat memperlihatkan ke khawatiran di wajahnya yang rupawan. Dia adalah orang yang membuat jantungnya berdetak dan bahkan terhenti meski sesaat dan dia adalah orang yang membuat seluruh pembuluh darahnya bergetar bak di aliri listrik. Dia adalah Akai Ito nya.

"Sasuke" Satu kata yang hanya bisa Hinata ucapkan dan air mata yang tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Tbc

XXX

New story dan masih dengan pair yang sama SasuHina. Review akan selalu membantu untuk memperbaiki sebuah cerita jadi saya tunggu reviewnya.

Saya baru menyelesaikan 1 chap saja (chap 2 on progress) dan tolong jangan berharap kalau saya akan cepat untuk meng upload chap selanjutnya, saya mohon bersabarlah. Tapi, sebelum itu semua, menurut kalian apakah cerita ini perlu dilanjutkan?Saya benar-benar butuh feed back dari kalian.

Cerita ini baru saya cek sekali, kalau ada kesalahan penulisan atau tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang benar, kesalahan adalah murni milik saya.

Arigatou ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Idem

Chapter 2

Sasuke menyembunyikan bola mata onyxnya seraya menyandar pada sandaran sofa dan menikmati semilir angin malam yang melewati jendela kamarnya yang terbuka seluruhnya.

Otaknya mengingat-ingat kejadian dalam beberapa hari ini dimana tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak tidak seperti biasanya dan itu membuatnya takut bahkan tanpa dia sadari jemarinya meraba dada bagian kirinya dimana jantungnya kini sedang berdetak normal.

Lamunannya buyar tatkala ibunya masuk ke kamarnya yang temaram, meski bulan sedang bersinar dengan cerahnya tak membuat suasana kamar Sasuke menjadi lebih terang. Ibunya pun harus menyalakan lampu saat melihat lampu belajar menerangi buku pelajaran putranya yang tergeletak teracuhkan.

"Makan malam sudah siap." Kata ibunya, Mikoto, lembut seraya duduk di sofa dimana kini Sasuke sudah dalam keadaan duduk.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan?" Katanya lagi

Ingin sekali Sasuke menceritakan kejadian waktu itu, tapi detakan aneh itu hanya terjadi sekali dan dia tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan ibunya. Sasuke menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan ibunya meskipun dia tahu, dia tidak bisa membohongi ibunya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak ingin menceritakannya pada ibu." Kata Ibunya "Makanan sudah siap, ayo kita makan atau kau ingin ibu membawakannya untukmu?"

"Tidak , tidak. Aku ingin makan bersama ibu lagipula ayah juga sudah datang kan?!Jarang sekali kita sekeluarga bisa makan bersama." Kata Sasuke seraya menggandeng lengan ibunya keluar dari kamarnya.

Ibu dan anak itu pun akhirnya berada di ruang makan dimana seorang pria paruh baya sedang duduk memainkan ponselnya.

"Hei, bukankah aku sudah bilang tidak boleh membawa ponsel saat ada di meja makan." Kata Ibu Sasuke mengagetkan pria paruh baya itu yang tak lain ayah Sasuke, Fugaku.

"Oh,ah maafkan aku. Aku menunggu kalian, karena sedang bosan dan tak ingin makan sendirian jadinya aku mengecek email mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang darurat." Kata Fugaku "Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini Sasuke?Lalu bagaimana dengan jantungmu apa tidak ada masalah?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Seraya melirik istrinya yang duduk berseberangan dengannya seakan-akan istrinya itu punya informasi yang berguna tentang putra semata wayangnya itu tapi hasilnya nihil ketika istrinya hanya menggidikkan bahunya. "Baiklah, mari makan."

Keluarga kecil itu makan dalam diam, tidak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka bertiga hanya suara sendok yang terkadang beradu dengan mangkuk sup misoa yang dihidangkan malam itu. Tak lama Sasuke menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan beranjak dari ruang makan menuju kamarnya. Entah apa yang membuat dia lebih menyukai kamarnya dibanding dengan menghabiskan waktunya bersama ayah dan ibunya.

Hal ini sungguh membuat kedua orang tuanya khawatir karena Sasuke yang mereka kenal tidak lagi seperti Sasuke yang sekarang. Dulu putra mereka adalah anak yang periang dan cerewet tak jarang membuat kedua orang tuanya tertawa melihat tingkah lakunya tapi kini putra mereka berubah menjadi pendiam dan dengan ekspresi yang datar.

"Apakah ada kejadian yang tidak biasa di sekolah?" Tanya Fugaku

"Aku merasa Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, saat aku tanya dia tidak menjawab. Tapi, aku tidak tahu pasti." Kata Mikoto "Sebaiknya kita tidak perlu terlalu khawatir Sasuke sudah melewati masa kritisnya, aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau benar. Dalam 1 tahun ini dia pasti sangat tertekan harus berada di rumah sakit. Kalau aku yang ada diposisinya mungkin aku sudah gila, tapi putra kita itu sangatlah hebat dan kuat. Hanya saja sepertinya sifatnya agak berubah." Kata Fugaku

"Apa kau sudah lupa dengan apa yang dikatakan dokter?kemungkinan sifat pendonor akan berpengaruh pada penerima donor, mungkin pemiliknya dulu adalah orang pendiam. Tapi, aku yakin Sasuke kita akan tetap menjadi Sasuke kita." Kata Mikoto seraya membereskan peralatan makan yang ada di meja makan dan mencucinya bersih

...

Sasuke kembali duduk di sofa yang terletak di dekat jendela kamarnya seraya memandangi bulan yang kala itu masih bercahaya cerah dengan ditemani bintang-bintang yang tampak bersinar bak lampu kecil kelap-kelip.

Diliriknya jam dinding yang ada di sebelah kanannya dan menunjukkan waktu sudah beranjak jam 8 malam, dilihatnya botol obat berwarna putih berdiri diantara buku-buku yang tertata rapi di meja belajarnya. Malas rasanya Sasuke menghampirinya dan mengambil sebutir obat di dalamnya tapi waktu tidak bisa di undur kembali.

Perlahan dilangkahkan kakinya menuju meja belajar miliknya dan membuka botol putih itu dan memindahkan isinya ke dalam mulutnya. Tak lama matanya terasa berat, dimatikannya semua lampu yang masih menyala di kamarnya dan membiarkan angin malam tetap masuk melewati jendela yang masih menganga.

Direbahkannya tubuhnya yang mulai kalah dengan reaksi kimia yang sudah mulai menguasai aliran darahnya dan tanpa Sasuke sadari dia pergi ke alam mimpi.

...

Pagi itu Sasuke bangun kesiangan dan dalam hati dia hanya bisa merutukinya karena tidak biasanya dia kesiangan.

Dengan terburu-buru Sasuke bergegas menuju sekolah, tak lupa dia menyambar roti dan meminum segelas susu yang sudah ibunya siapkan.

"Oh, ibu kira kau tidak masuk hari ini?jadi ibu membiarkanmu tertidur apalagi kau mengunci kamarmu jadi ibu tidak bisa membangunkanmu." Kata ibunya

"Benarkah?Oh, maaf bu!aku tidak sengaja." Kata Sasuke seraya mengunyah roti bakarnya. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati dijalan."Kata ibunya sedikit berteriak tapi dia tidak mendengar jawaban balasan dari putranya itu. "Cepat sekali dia pergi."

Dalam perjalanan ke sekolah, dia bertemu dengan teman lamanya Suigetsu.

"Tumben sekali kau telat Sasuke." Kata Suigetsu

"Obat sialan itu membuatku bangun kesiangan." Kata Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ayo kuantar kau." Tawar Suigetsu

"Tapi sekolah kita berbeda, kalau kau mengantarku dulu kau bisa terlambat." Kata Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hari ini aku bolos." Jawab Suigetsu asal "Cepatlah naik."

Sasuke pun menurut. Temannya yang satu ini bisa dibilang sangat bebas, dia bebas melakukan apapun yang dia kehendaki dan kerennya tidak ada yang menghalanginya melakukan apapun yang dia suka.

"Bagaimana jantungmu?Apa tidak ada masalah?"Tanya Suigetsu

"Hn. Selama ini tidak ada masalah hanya saja beberapa hari yang lalu aku merasakan jantungnya berdetak tidak seperti biasanya dan jujur saja itu membuatku takut." Kata Sasuke

"Kau sudah menceritakan ini pada bibi?"Tanya Suigetsu

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir dan aku muak saat orang lain mengkhawatirkanku. Itu membuatku merasa bersalah." Kata Sasuke

"Aku tahu itu tapi kau harus berhenti berpikir kalau semua yang terjadi padamu adalah kesalahanmu." Kata Suigetsu "Tidak ada orang yang ingin jantungnya bermasalah kan, kau memang ditakdirkan seperti itu."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Dia tahu betul, tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan soal jantungnya yang memang sejak kecil tidak sehat tapi Sasuke masih merasa kedua orang tuanya sudah berkorban banyak untuknya apalagi saat dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit setahun lamanya.

Suigetsu menghentikan laju sepedanya di ikuti Sasuke yang turun dari sepeda Suigetsu.

"Ingat perkataanku Sasuke."Teriak Suigetsu. Sasuke mengangkat jempolnya menandakan dia mengerti ucapan sahabatnya itu "Dasar keras kepala."

Sasuke dengan segera masuk ke sekolah dan saat memasuki pintu gerbang dilihatnya seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah halaman sekolah dimana murid-murid lain memakai jalan itu untuk masuk ke kelas. Diperhatikannya gadis berambut biru kehitaman itu yang tak lain Hinata tertunduk seraya memejamkan matanya dan saat seorang siswa berambut kuning melewatinya tersirat kekecewaan di wajah manisnya. Ya Sasuke berpikir Hinata manis.

Sasuke mempercepat langkah kakinya dan seketika jantungnya berdetak aneh lagi tapi Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan ketika itu dia semakin dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi kekecewaan Hinata dan ketika itu pulalah jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Sasuke panik.

'Kenapa lagi dengan jantung ini?' Pikir Sasuke cemas.

Hari itu, Sasuke menghabiskan harinya di ruang kesehatan setelah dokter sekolah menyuruhnya untuk beristirat seharian dan meminta pihak sekolah untuk tidak memberi tahu kondisinya pada orang tuanya.

"Apa mungkin tubuhku mulai menolak jantung ini. Tapi, ini sudah berjalan 1 tahun?" Gumam Sasuke seraya menyentuh dada kirinya yang kini sudah berdetak dengan normal.

…

Langkah kakinya yang malas memasuki rumah berlantai 2 itu, di dalam sana seorang wanita paruh baya sedang menunggunya dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran dan Sasuke membencinya.

Sejak usianya 7 tahun dia sudah di diagnosis bahwa jantungnya lemah dan suatu saat nanti jantungnya tidak akan bisa bertahan dan harus melakukan prosedur transplantasi jantung. Sejak itulah, Sasuke kecil tidak bisa bermain dengan bebas dengan teman-temannya, tidak bisa berlari kesana kemari layaknya anak seusianya kala itu.

Hingga akhirnya di usianya yang ke 16, dia harus menjalani operasi transplantasi jantung karena jantung miliknya sudah sangat parah. Selama 1 tahun lamanya dia mau tidak mau harus menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit karena masa 1 tahun adalah masa kritis dan kemungkinan terjadi infeksi sangat tinggi. Dimasa itu pulalah, dia sudah merasa cukup melihat raut muka khawatir yang membingkai wajah kedua orang tuanya dan dia tidak ingin kekhawatiran itu berlanjut. Namun sepertinya keinginan Sasuke tidak bisa terpenuhi karena ibunya akan selalu seperti itu.

Sasuke merasa ragu apakah perlu dia menceritakan tentang apa yang dia rasakan soal jantungnya karena sudah dua kali dia merasakan ada yang salah dengan jantungnya.

Dihampirinya ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam, dia melihat sirat kebahagiaan di wajah ibunya. Belum pernah Sasuke melihatnya dan itu membuat hatinya pun merasa senang. Lalu Sasuke pun memutuskan sebaiknya tidak perlu menceritakan hal yang tidak perlu pada ibunya apalagi saat suasana hatinya sedang bahagia.

"Sepertinya ibu sedang bahagia sekali." Kata Sasuke mengagetkan ibunya.

"Kau ini, sejak kapan kau datang?ibu tidak mendengarmu sama sekali."

"Itu karena ibu sedang bahagia sampai-sampai tidak mendengar anakmu ini datang." Diciumnya puncak kepala ibunya.

Ibu Sasuke mulai menata meja makan sedangkan Sasuke pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan tak berapa lama, mereka berdua duduk berseberangan di meja makan.

"Ingat sabtu besok jangan lupa check rutinmu dan ibu minta maaf, ibu tidak bisa ikut denganmu karena ayahmu ada pertemuan dengan para tetua."

"Apa ada masalah?Kenapa kumpulan tua bangka itu mengadakan pertemuan?"

"Jaga ucapanmu Sasuke. Ibu tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka bahas, sepertinya masih akan membahas Klan Namikaze lagi."

"Apa mereka tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak saling ganggu?Untuk apa memelihara dendam yang bahkan anak cucu mereka sudah jengah dengan kebencian ini?."

Ibunya hanya menggidikkan bahunya.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa gara-gara kita menolak menjalankan upacara konyol itu, dampaknya bisa sampai separah ini. Akai Ito tidak akan terputus hanya dengan menjalani ritual upacara itu. Mereka berbuat seolah-olah mereka adalah dewa."

"Ibu tahu itu Hanya saja dulu sekali mereka meyakini akan hal itu Sasuke dan kini masih ada sebagian Klan yang masih melakukannya dan habiskan makananmu."

Sasuke dengan cepat menyelesaikan rutinitas manusia, makan.

"Sebaiknya aku tidur, kepalaku pusing memikirkannya. Besok Ibu harus janji menceritakan hasil pertemuannya."

Ibu Sasuke mengangguk. "Jangan lupa minum obatnya."

"Ya, selamat malam."

XXX

Udara pagi menyeruak ke dalam sisi demi sisi di kamar Sasuke, sejuknya udara pagi tak membuat pemilik kamar itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya bahkan ditariknya selimut hangatnya menutup seluruh tubuhnya seraya menghela nafas nyaman.

Matahari mulai beranjak naik menyemburkan sinarnya sehingga membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya seraya memperlihatkan bola mata onyxnya, meski begitu dia tidak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dirabanya dada kirinya seranya menghela nafas tertahannya. Hari ini jantungnya berdetak normal dan Sasuke berharap pemeriksaan nanti berjalan lancar.

Hari ini adalah hari termalas untuknya, harus pergi ke rumah sakit untuk check up rutin sungguh kegiatan yang sangat tidak efektif menurutnya. Diliriknya jam dinding yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya, jam sudah menunjuk di angka 10 pagi. Dengan malas diajaklah tubuhnya ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

Belum keluar dari rumahnya, ponsel yang dia taruh di saku celananya bergetar. Dilihatnya nama penelpon yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

'ibu' batinnya.

"Sasuke, kau ada dimana?" Tanya ibunya

"Aku baru saja mau ke rumah sakit." Jawab Sasuke seraya mengunci rumahnya dan menaruh kuncinya di bawah keset.

"Apa kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?Kau kan harus kesana jam 11 dan sekarang sudah jam 10.30. Kau kan tahu kita tidak bisa menunda pemeriksaan ini." Kata ibunya marah sedikit panik

Sasuke tahu itu dan dia juga tahu alasan kenapa dia mengulur waktu karena dia sendiri malas pergi malah akan membuat ibunya semakin panik, tidak hanya itu ibunya pasti akan sangat sedih dan itulah hal yang tidak ingin dia lakukan.

"Ibu tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah menelpon si nenek tua itu kalau aku datang agak terlambat." Kata Sasuke. "Baiklah bu, sampai ketemu nanti."

Diputusnya sambungan telpon dirinya dan ibunya, karena dia akan tahu ibunya akan mengomel lagi mendengar dirinya memanggil dr. Shizune dengan nenek tua.

Saat kakinya melangkah keluar pintu gerbang rumahnya, Sasuke dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Suigetsu yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Yo Sasuke." Panggil Suigetsu yang sedang berada di dalam sedan hitamnya. Ingin sekali Sasuke mengumpat dan merutuki sahabatnya itu, bukannya dia tahu jantungnya masih tahap penyembuhan. "Kau akan ke rumah sakit kan hari ini?"

Muncul pertanyaan di kepala Sasuke bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau hari ini Sasuke ada janji dengan dr. Shizune?

"Ayo naik, aku antar kau kesana Kau sudah telat." Kata Suigetsu.

Sasuke pun menurut dan duduk di sebelah Suigetsu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku hari ini mengunjungi dr. Shizune?"

"Tahu saja."

"Cih, sepertinya kau sangat perhatian denganku ya?"

"Tentu karena kita adalah sahabat."

Ya, tentu itu mereka bersahabat dan Sasuke sangat tahu akan hal itu. Tapi, alasan sebenarnya Suigetsu sampai tahu semua kegiatan yang dia lakukan karena perasaan bersalah padanya 1 tahun yang lalu meski sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu di salahkan saat kejadian itu terjadi.

…

Sasuke sudah telat untuk pemeriksaan rutinnya ditambah dengan jalanan yang tidak biasanya macet. Suigetsu melihat Sasuke yang tidak bisa diam seraya melongok ke deretan mobil yang behenti.

"Aku jalan saja. Aku benar-benar telat, bisa-bisa dia mengomel seharian." Kata Sasuke seraya keluar dari mobil Suigetsu.

Sasuke melewati jalan-jalan kecil agar bisa segera sampai di rumah sakit dr. Shizune praktek hari itu. Kala itu jalanan sudah mulai ramai, dengan jalan tergesa-gesa dia melihat penyeberangan jalan yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Dilihatnya jam tangannya, waktu sudah menunjuk jam 11. 30, kali ini dia benar-benar sudah telat dan sudah bisa dipastikan dr. Shizune akan mengomelinya seharian

Sasuke mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal dan berusaha mengatur kembali jantungnya yang berdetak cepat dan tak beraturan. Sensasi dari jantungnya yang berdetak tidak biasa ini terjadi lagi meski nafasnya kini kembali normal.

Saat dirinya akan menyeberang disana dia melihat seorang gadis bersimpuh seraya menangis, dihampirinya gadis itu karena orang-orang sudah berada di jalan seberang sedangkan orang-orang dari arah sebaliknya bersikap acuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke seraya membantu gadis itu berdiri dan dia acuhkan sensasi yang dia rasakan

Gadis itu tampak terkejut saat melihatnya dan bahkan air matanya semakin membasahi pipi chubby nya, hingga satu kata yang membuat takdir berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya mementahkan cara manusia memutus takdir Akai Ito manusia lain. "Sasuke"

Gadis itu tidak lain adalah seorang Hyuuga yang dia masih ingat saat usianya 7 tahun harus menjalani upacara pernikahan yang Sasuke anggap upacara dan tradisi konyol. Seseorang dari Klan Hyuuga yang menjalani tradisi dengan Klan Namikaze yang kini mungkin masih di perdebatkan dengan para tetua Klannya.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari gadis Hyuuga yang ada di depannya kini sedang memeluknya seraya menangis dan tanpa dia sadari juga jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat hingga membuat kedua tangannya memeluk gadis yang sekarang dalam pelukannya.

Saat itu dia merasakan sensasi itu lagi dan saat itu pulalah dia sadar jantungnya berdetak tidak seperti biasanya dan itu membuatnya takut hingga gelap yang hanya bisa dia rasakan. Mungkinkah kali ini jantungnya memang benar-benar berhenti berdetak?Mungkin dengan seperti ini tidak ada lagi raut khawatir yang harus dia lihat setiap kali dia memandang kedua orang tuanya?Mungkin kalau takdir mengirimnya ke dunia ruh seperti seharusnya dia tidak perlu lagi melihat perasaan bersalah sahabatnya Suigetsu?.

XXX

Sunyi. Itulah yang hanya bisa ditangkap gendang telinganya. Obat. Itulah yang tercium oleh hidungnya dan Sasuke tidak suka akan hal itu. .Deg. Itulah bunyi jantungnya yang berdetak normal.

Dibukanya matanya yang sempat terpejam, di edarkannya pandangannya ke segala arah. Disana dia lihat ibunya dengan raut cemas begitu pula ayahnya dan tak ketinggalan juga rupa bersalah sahabatnya suigetsu. Lengkap sudah.

'oh, tidak lagi.' Batin Sasuke. Ingin sekali dia berteriak dan meminta mereka melepas semua raut dan rupa menjijikkan itu. Tapi, apa daya mungkin selama hidupnya dia akan melihat raut dan rupa itu.

"Kau tadi pingsan di jalan, ibu takut sekali saat ibu tahu kau masuk rumah sakit lagi. Seandainya ibu tidak ikut ke pertemuan itu. Tapi, untungnya kata dokter kau baik-baik saja. Mungkin karena kau berlari saat menuju rumah sakit kau terlalu lelah." Kata ibunya memecah keheningan seraya membantu Sasuke duduk dan bersandar di tempat tidur rumah sakit.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, seharusnya aku tidak mengantarmu dengan mobil, seharusnya aku mengantarmu dengan motor atau dengan sepeda. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu berlari menuju rumah sakit." Kata Suigetsu.

Sasuke hanya diam, dia menunggu satu orang lagi untuk melemparinya dengan kata-kata menyedihkan padanya.

"Seharusnya ayah tidak menghadiri pertemuan dengan para tetua. Jadi ayah bisa mengantarmu lebih awal ke tempat ini." Kata Ayahnya.

Sasuke sangat muak mendengarnya karena perasaan bersalah dalam dirinya semakin besar. Dia di usianya yang ke-17 tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, bahkan lebih lemah dari seorang kakek-kakek tua yang harus di jaga 24 jam 7 hari.

"Bukankah dokter sudah bilang aku baik-baik saja. Jadi, tidak perlu sentimental seperti itu. Kapan aku pulang?" Tanya Sasuke

Belum ibunya menjawab, dr. Shizune datang bersama seorang perawat.

"Hari ini juga kau bisa pulang. Aku sudah melakukan pemeriksaan saat kau pingsan tadi." Kata Shizune. "Tidak ada masalah dengan jantungmu dan sepanjang aku lihat tidak ada penolakan oleh tubuhmu. Hanya satu pesanku Sasuke, jangan sampai kau telat meminum obatmu."

"Hn. Aku tahu." Kata Sasuke seraya mencari-cari keberadaan Hinata.

"Hinata sudah pergi setelah aku sampaikan kalau kau baik-baik saja." Kata dr. Shizune. "Baiklah aku tinggal dulu. Kalau kau ingin pulang saat ini juga, aku memberimu ijin."

…

Dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya, Sasuke memutar kembali kejadian pertemuannya dengan Hinata, gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu. Saat itu, saat dimana Hinata menatapnya sambil menangis dan memanggil namanya, dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan jantungnya. Saat itu jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Namun, saat Hinata memeluknya seakan-akan jantungnya berhenti berdetak tapi di saat bersamaan dia merasakan perasaan nyaman.

Seharusnya dia tidak boleh merasakan perasaan nyaman saat dipeluk oleh orang yang sudah punya seorang suami. Bukankah mereka sudah melakukan upacara konyol itu?Jadi seharusnya kalau memang upacara itu benar bisa memutus Akai ito dan menyambungkannya dengan orang yang mereka inginkan, Hinata tidak boleh memeluknya seperti itu dan dirinya pun seharusnya tidak boleh merasakan perasaan nyaman itu. Atau jangan-jangan upacara konyol itu tidak mempan pada Hinata dan Naruto?

Sasuke pernah mendengar orang yang terikat dengan Akai Ito bila bertemu maka detakan jantung mereka akan berdetak secara bersamaan dengan detakan yang melebihi detakan normal dan akan muncul sensasi aneh saat mereka berdekatan. Sasuke akui, dia merasakan sensasi itu. Tapi, kalau soal detakan jantung Sasuke meragukan hal itu apalagi dia punya riwayat transplantasi jantung.

Ya Sasuke, memutuskan apa yang dia dengar soal Akai Ito hanyalah bualan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?" Suara ibunya membuyarkan lamunannya

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat. Lalu dia teringat dengan pertemuan dengan para tetua Klannya. "Pertemuan hari ini membahas soal apa bu?"

"Nanti ayah ceritakan setelah kita sampai di rumah."

"Ceritakan sajalah ayah, tidak ada bedanya ayah cerita di sini atau di rumah."

"Mereka Namikaze meminta kita lagi untuk menjalani tradisi Akai Ito dan kalau kita menolak untuk yang kedua kalinya maka mereka akan menghancurkan usaha bisnis kita karena tidak hanya Hyuuga dan Haruno saja yang akan menjadi bagian dari mereka tapi kabarnya Klan Nara menyetujui permintaan mereka soal tradisi itu." Kata ibunya

"Apa mereka tidak punya pekerjaan lain?Kenapa masalah tradisi bodoh itu yang terus mereka bicarakan?Menyebalkan!" Kata Sasuke

"Entahlah, mungkin dengan menyatukan Klan besar membuat mereka bisa menguasai dunia?. Kau tahu, mereka berharap bisa menjadi orang paling kaya di dunia ini." Kata Ayahnya.

"Cih!."Umpat Sasuke "Lalu, bagaimana keputusan para tua bangka itu?"

"Sasuke, bahasamu." Kata ibunya memperingatkan.

"Mereka menyetujuinya karena dengan kita menyetujuinya maka kemungkinan bisnis kita akan semakin bagus dan bila waktunya tepat kita akan menggeser Namikaze." Kata Ayahnya

"Aku tidak suka dengan kata 'kita' karena aku tidak ikut dengan permainan kotor Namikaze atau para tua bangka itu." Kata Sasuke seraya keluar dari mobil dan bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah.

Mikoto dan Fugaku hanya saling pandang. Perubahan sifat anaknya cukup signifikan karena Sasuke yang dulu bukanlah anak yang suka mengumpat, periang dan sangat membela Klan sedangkan Sasuke yang sekarang sangatlah pendiam, sekalinya bicara pasti ada kata-kata yang kasar dan kali ini dia benci para tetua bahkan menyembut mereka tua bangka.

"Menurutmu, pendonor untuk Sasuke seperti apa kepribadiannya?" Tanya Fugaku

Mikoto hanya bisa mengidikkan bahunya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

…

Dikediaman Hyuuga, Neji seperti orang kebingungan karena Hinata belum kembali dari rumah sakit. Sejak Hinata menelponnya dari rumah sakit yang berjarak tidak jauh dari rumahnya dan sedang membantu seseorang bernama Sasuke, saat itu lah dia menyadari Hinata sudah bertemu dengan ujung Akai Itonya. Mungkin benar selama ini, Akai Itonya tidak pernah tersambung dengan Naruto meski sudah menggelar tradisi lama itu. Ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan saat Hinata memasukkan nama Sasuke dalam daftar itu, karena Sasuke adalah orang terakhir yang seharusnya terlibat dalam takdir ini.

Apalagi dendam masa lalu antara Namikaze dan Uchiha tidak bisa dilupakan begitu saja. Meski Hyuuga tidak ada sangkut paut tentang dendam masa lalu, tapi bila Hinata bersikeras mengejar Akai Ito nya, Neji tidak bisa membayangkan kejadian apa yang akan menimpa Klan Hyuuga, persetan dengan Namikaze ataupun Uchiha.

Tapi, takdir punya jalannya sendiri bahkan sebuah tradisi ataupun upacara apapun tidak bisa menghentikan lajunya.

Tbc…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N 1: **Membosankan?Tidak menarik?atau tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian?. Chap 2 saya fokuskan pada sudut pandang Sasuke dan bagaimana reaksinya saat bertemu dengan Hinata. Kalau menurut kalian tidak terlalu menarik dan cenderung membosankan, maafkan saya sebelumnya.**

A/N 2: **Apabila ada penulisan yang tidak benar dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD, kesalahan murni pada saya. Seperti sebelumnya, saya tidak menjanjikan update kilat jadi kalau kalian masih tertarik dengan fict ini saya mohon bersabarlah.**

A/N 3: **Trims untuk semua review, follower dan favorite cerita gaje ini, kalian sangat berarti.**

 **So, mind to RnR?**

 **Arigatou ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Idem

Chapter 3

Jarum jam berputar berulang-ulang tak bosan bosannya melewati angka demi angka begitu juga dengan Neji yang melihat jam dinding yang meski berputar berulang-ulang waktu tetap berjalan dan semakin lama membuatnya semakin gelisah.

Hinata, sepupu kesayangannya yang terjebak dengan takdir Akai Ito mempercayai bahwa suaminya kini bukanlah ujung Akai Ito nya tengah bersama dengan seseorang yang menurutnya adalah takdir Akai Ito nya. Neji tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nantinya kehidupan Hinata bila dia nekat untuk memutuskan mengejar takdirnya. Tidak, bukan hanya kehidupan Hinata tetapi juga kehidupan Klan Hyuuga.

Suara pintu depan terbuka mengagetkan Neji yang sedang terombang-ambing oleh pemikirannya. Disana dia melihat Hinata berdiri seraya tertunduk lelah. Tampak bekas air mata yang menghias pipinya yang chubby tapi yang membuat Neji takut, pancaran mata Hinata saat menatapnya mengatakan bahwa meski ada bekas air mata tapi Neji masih bisa melihat kebahagiaan dalam mata Hinata.

"Pergilah mandi dan beristirahatlah. Besok kau bisa ceritakan lagi padaku." Kata Neji sebelum Hinata mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Neji tidak sanggup mendengar kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia terlalu pengecut untuk menerima semua ketidakpastian akan kejadian hari ini. Neji akui itu.

Dengan langkah gontai dia masuk ke kamarnya. Meski malam sudah beranjak, tapi Neji tidak berniat untuk menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Kali ini dia ingin berpikir dengan jernih, mungkin dengan suasana seperti itu solusi atas permasalahan Hinata akan muncul di otak jeniusnya. Tapi, waktu sudah berjalan berjam-jam tapi otaknya seakan berhenti berpikir, seakan-akan menjerit untuk berhenti berpikir bermacam-macam kemungkinan yang akan terjadi bila Hinata menerima takdirnya sebagai istri Naruto dan bila Hinata bersikukuh untuk mengejar takdirnya. Hingga ponselnya berdering.

Nampak nama Hiashi tertera di dalamnya. 'Ugh!tidak sekarang.'

"Halo, malam paman"

"Neji, apa kau sudah mendengar soal Namikaze meminta Uchiha untuk menjalani upacara Akai Ito?"

"Tidak paman. Bagaimana bisa?Lalu, bagaimana jawaban Uchiha?"

"Info terakhir yang aku dengar mereka menyetujuinya kali ini. Setelah berabad-abad mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerimanya dan aku bersyukur untuk itu."

"Ya tentu. Itu kabar bagus, dengan bersatunya Klan Namikaze dan Klan Uchiha tidak ada lagi saling sikut dalam bisnis dan tidak ada lagi pekerjaan kotor untuk saling menjatuhkan dari masing-masing Klan."

Mendengar nada bicara Neji yang tidak terlalu antusias, Hiashi merasa ada sesuatu yang Neji sembunyikan darinya.

"Kau sepertinya tidak terlalu senang dengan kabar ini Neji. Ada masalah?atau kau merasa ada sesuatu yang perlu kita antisipasi dalam hal ini?"

"Uh,tidak paman. Seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Akan lebih baik bila mereka bersatu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Oh,ya!bagaimana dengan Hinata dan Naruto?"

Neji terdiam, dia ingin sekali menceritakan soal Hinata tapi bukan tentang Hinata dan Naruto tapi tentang putrinya yang baru saja sepertinya menemukan takdirnya dan yang lebih parah lagi takdirnya itu adalah seorang Uchiha.

"Mereka baik-baik saja."

"Setelah pertemuan malam itu dengan keluarganya, apa Naruto jadi lebih sering ke rumah?"

"Tidak paman. Tapi paman tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, mereka juga masih sekolah."

"Baiklah terserah padamu Neji. Aku serahkan tanggung jawab menjaga kedua putriku padamu."

Sambungan telpon pun akhirnya terputus.

Setelah mendengar berita dari pamannya tentang Uchiha semakin membuat kepala Neji berdenyut sakit hingga akhirnya dia pun menelpon 'istri'nya yang mungkin masih belum tidur. Dengan segera dia pencet tombol speed dial nya.

"Apa kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Neji setelah mendengar suara parau Sakura yang terdengar mengantuk

"Hmm..tapi terimakasih sudah menelponku karena aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa makalah."

"Jangan terlalu dipaksakan, nanti kau bisa sakit."

Neji mendengar tawa kecil Sakura dan itu membuat denyutan di kepalanya sedikit berkurang.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi sentimental begitu?Katakan padaku, apa yang sekarang kau pikirkan?"

Inilah yang dia sukai pada Sakura, karena dia sepertinya tahu isi otaknya.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir mungkin takdir Akai Ito tidak pernah terputus dengan ritual atau upacara apapun?Mungkin kita sebenarnya sudah terikat Akai Ito tanpa harus menjalani ritual itu?"

"Ada apa Neji?Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Hinata?"

"Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku dulu Sakura?"

"Kita tidak pernah tahu seperti apa takdir yang sudah digariskan pada manusia. Kau ingat, saat kita merayakan ultah pernikahan kita yang ke-10 aku pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku tidak mempercayai soal ritual yang kita jalani saat kita berusia 7 tahun. Aku meyakini bahwa kau adalah takdir Akai Ito ku dan saat itu kau juga mengiyakan apa yang aku utarakan. Bila nanti kenyataan berkata lain, kau bukan takdir Akai Ito ku, aku akan tetap berkeyakinan kau adalah orangnya."

"Kau juga seperti itu bagiku Sakura."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku?"

"Hari ini aku pertemukan dia dengan Gaara salah satu dari 2 orang terakhir yang ada dalam daftar yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu dan aku bersyukur karena Gaara bukanlah orangnya. Lalu, aku memintanya untuk membelikan sesuatu untuk Temari karena waktu itu Gaara sedang menikmati permainan Shogi. Entah bagaimana dia bertemu dengan Sasuke, orang terakhir dari daftar itu.

Hinata menelpon kalau dia sedang dirumah sakit mengantar Sasuke yang katanya pingsan di jalan dan saat dia pulang tadi malam, aku bisa melihat bahagia di matanya."

"Apa kau sudah membicarakan ini dengan Hinata?"

"Aku terlalu takut mendengar apa yang akan Hinata katakan padaku. Aku takut mendengar dia mengatakan bahwa dia sudah menemukan ujung Akai Ito nya, takut permasalahan akan menjadi rumit. Apalagi, barusan paman Hiashi bilang kalau Uchiha menerima permintaan Namikaze soal ritual Akai Ito. Di satu sisi ada kebaikan dan di satu sisi ada kemungkinan permasalahan antara keluargaku, Naruto dan Sasuke. Terlalu ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau Hinata memutuskan untuk mengejar Akai Ito nya."

"Sebaiknya besok kau segera bicarakan hal ini dengan Hinata. Setidaknya kau tahu nantinya apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mendengar penjelasan darinya."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau ternyata Hinata lebih memilih Sasuke?"

"Kita belum tahu apakah benar apa yang Hinata rasakan pada Sasuke adalah perasaan cinta. Terkadang aku merasa keluarga kita terlalu mempercayai akan takdir Akai Ito, kita bahkan tidak tahu apakah benar ada di kelingking manusia satu dengan yang lain terhubung seutas benang merah pada manusia yang lain. Takdir memang tidak bisa dihindari Neji, saat takdir jodoh kita sudah ditentukan sebelum kelahiran kita maka sekuat apapun kita untuk menghindarinya atau mungkin memutusnya, kita tidak akan sanggup untuk lari darinya.

Kalau Hinata merasa yakin bahwa Sasuke adalah takdirnya yang sebenarnya, aku akan membiarkannya mengejarnya, tidak peduli apakah dia sudah punya kekasih atau bahkan suami karena pada dasarnya Hinata dan Naruto tidak bisa dibilang suami istri, sama seperti hubungan kita Neji. Bedanya kita lebih beruntung dibanding Hinata, karena kita punya perasaan yang sama.

Kalau saja Naruto lebih memperhatikan Hinata atau bersikap lebih manis padanya, aku yakin masalah ini tidak akan terjadi karena Hinata sebenarnya punya perasaan itu pada Naruto hanya saja Naruto bukanlah orang yang peka dan terkadang aku merasa Naruto mengacuhkan Hinata."

"Jadi, menurutmu aku biarkan saja dia memilih jalannya sendiri?Kau kan tahu Sakura, aku tidak bisa melihatnya terluka di kemudian hari karena aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia memilih Sasuke?"

"Neji, aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Hinata. Tapi, membiarkannya memilih jalannya sendiri akan lebih baik daripada menahannya dan memenjaranya dalam perasaannya sendiri. Aku tahu jalan yang akan mereka tempuh sulit tapi apakah bertindak seperti itu tidak terlalu kejam?Bukankah itu akan menjadi tidak adil padanya? Kita tidak pernah tahu bagaimana takdir akan membawa mereka Neji.

Bagaimana kalau 'istri'mu saat ini bukanlah aku dan di saat bersamaan kau merasakan hal yang sama seperti perasaan Hinata pada Naruto?dan saat takdir mempertemukan kita dan ternyata membuat jantungmu berdetak untuk pertama kalinya, apakah kau akan mengejarku Neji?"

Neji terdiam. Dia paham betul apa yang sedang Sakura katakan padanya. Tentu dia akan mengejar Sakura dan dia tidak akan berpikir ulang untuk mengejar Sakura.

"Jawab aku Neji?"

"Tentu aku akan mengejarmu Sakura." Jawab Neji lirih

"Kau sudah mendapat jawabanmu jadi besok kau harus menerima semua keputusan Hinata dan aku harus menyelesaikan makalah ini. Selamat tidur _Anata_ *."

"Hmm.. Terimakasih Sakura. Aku sangat menyayangimu."

"Aku tahu. Cepatlah tidur."

Malam itu, Neji memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Sakura dan kalau pun nantinya Hinata memutuskan untuk mengejar Sasuke, dia akan mendukungnya sepenuh hati meski dalam hati kecilnya perjalanan Hinata akan sangat sulit

…

Hinata duduk menghadap meja belajarnya seraya membuka buku catatan kecil dan mulai mencoret-coret kertas putih dihadapannya. Disana tertulis beberapa rencana untuk lebih mengenal Sasuke. Hinata tidak merasa usahanya akan mengalami kesulitan yang berarti karena pada dasarnya dia dan Sasuke saling kenal hanya saja tidak terlalu dekat, hanya sebatas sapa saja.

Setelah puas dan merasa yakin dengan rencana yang dia buat, Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang terletak di sebelah meja belajarnya.

Seulas senyum menghiasi bibirnya seraya membayangkan kejadian demi kejadian yang dia alami. Pertama kali melihat wajah Sasuke dari dekat, melihat raut kekhawatiran yang membingkai wajah tampannya membuat Hinata merasa bahagia bahkan saat wajahnya menjadi pucat dan tiba-tiba pingsan membuat Hinata merasa ketakutan akan kehilangannya.

Tubuh kecilnya meringkuk seraya mengingat kejadian itu seraya kedua tangannya mendekap di depan dadanya. "Sasuke."

Dengan satu kata itu dia terbawa ke dunia tanpa mimpi.

XXX

Hari pun berganti, malam yang dinginpun berganti menjadi pagi yang penuh dengan kesegaran. Mereka bertiga, Hyuuga bersaudara sedang berada di meja makan menikmati sarapan paginya. Tidak terdengar celotehan yang biasanya menghias pagi mereka, hingga akhirnya Hanabi memecah keheningan itu.

"Apa ada masalah selama aku tidak ada?" Tanya Hanabi bak seorang ibu yang sedang menyelidiki anak-anaknya karena bersikap tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau terdengar seperti ibu-ibu Hana-chan." Jawab Neji.

"Aku bisa merasakan ada yang tidak beres Neji-nii. Biasanya saat pertama kali duduk di meja makan, kau selalu menanyakan pada Hina-nee soal Naruto. Tapi, hari ini kalian hanya diam saja. Aku butuh penjelasan." Kata Hanabi

Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Neji atau pun Hinata dan ini membuat Hanabi semakin kesal yang selalu dianggap anak kecil. Hingga akhirnya Hinata membuka mulutnya.

"Kemarin aku secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seseorang yang akhirnya membuat jantungku berdebar-debar. Saat itu aku sedang ada di swalayan untuk membeli sesuatu, tiba-tiba saja jantung ini berdetak tidak seperti biasanya dan tanpa aku sadari aku mengejarnya.

Saat itu aku sudah putus asa karena lampu lalu lintas sudah berwarna hijau dimana orang-orang lalu lalang menyeberang dan entah bagaimana orang itu sudah berada di depanku. Saat itu juga jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya." Jelas Hinata

"Siapa orang itu Hina-nee?"

"Dia seorang Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha." Jawab Neji

"Wow! Apa tidak salah Hina-nee?" Tanya Hanabi. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?Karena kita semua tahu, kau sudah punya suami"

Neji menunggu-nunggu jawaban dari Hinata dan dalam hati dia berdoa semoga apa yang dia takutkan tidak terjadi.

"Semalam aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang dan aku berharap kalian berdua akan selalu mendukungku. Aku akan mengejarnya karena aku yakin dia lah orangnya. Aku tahu jalan yang aku tempuh ini sulit dan mungkin kalau ayah tahu dia pasti akan membunuhku karena sudah membuat keluarga ini malu tapi aku…" Hinata tidak bisa meneruskan perkataannya.

Neji terdiam setelah mendengar keputusan Hinata. Sebuah keputusan yang dia takutkan akhirnya menjadi kenyataan meski dia juga tahu ada getir dalam pengakuan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu lakukan apa yang menurutmu baik Hina-nee, aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Kalau kau butuh bantuanku katakan saja, sebisa mungkin aku akan bantu." Kata Hanabi.

Hinata tidak menyangka ucapan itu keluar dari Hanabi karena meski dekat dengan dirinya tapi kalau menurutnya salah dia tidak akan sungkan-sungkan mengungkapkan pendapatnya bahkan pada para tetua sekalipun. Hinata masih ingat saat ayahnya dipanggil oleh para tetua karena mendengar kabar yang tidak baik soal Hanabi yang sering berganti pacar sedangkan dia adalah penerus dari Klan Hyuuga, Hanabi dengan lantang mengatakan bahwa urusan pribadinya tidak ada hubungannya dengan Klan karena dia akan membawa Klan Hyuuga menurut caranya sendiri. Saat itu Hinata sangat mengagumi Hanabi yang berani mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya.

"Kau tidak melarang Hana-chan?" Tanya Hinata

"Sejak awal aku tidak menyetujui ritual konyol itu dan selama Hina-nee yakin aku tidak akan melakukan tindakan yang membuatmu tidak bahagia. Benarkan Neji-nii?" Tanya Hanabi seolah-olah mengetahui apa bahwa Neji sebenarnya tidak suka akan keputusan Hinata meski dia tahu ketidak setujuan itu karena dia menyayangi Hinata.

"Tentu. Aku juga akan mendukungmu tapi sebelum itu kau harus tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke padamu karena bagaimanapun juga kau tidak dekat dengannya." Kata Neji. "Berjanjilah padaku Hinata, kalau ternyata Sasuke tidak membalas perasaanmu, kau harus segera menghentikan semuanya."

Hinata mengangguk dan tak terasa air matanya mengalir. Dia tidak menyangka saudaranya akan mendukung keputusan yang dia ambil.

"Aku berjanji."

…

Sesampainya di sekolah Hinata mencari-cari sosok Sasuke yang tidak kunjung terlihat. Ada perasaan kecewa dan khawatir. Namun, tak berselang lama jantungnya mulai berdetak tak seperti biasanya lalu ditolehkannya kepalanya ke segala arah dimana mungkin Sasuke berada dan benar disana, di pintu gerbang dia melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Ada perasaan lega saat melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan sehat dan saat dia hendak mendekatinya bel masuk pun berbunyi.

"Saat istirahat nanti aku akan menemuinya." Kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Waktu berjalan begitu lambat bagi Hinata meski berulang kali dia melihat jam tangannya tapi yang dia lihat jarum jam seolah-olah tidak bergerak semestinya hingga akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

Dilangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke arah dimana kelas Sasuke berada, namun saat di longokkan kepalanya dia tidak mendapati sosok yang dia cari. Lalu, Hinata berjalan ke arah kantin sekolah disana begitu banyak siswa lalu lalang seraya membawa nampan berisi makanan. Di edarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh kantin dan di pojok kantin ada seseorang yang sedang dia cari.

Dengan membawa nampan berisi makan siangnya, Hinata berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang sedang duduk sendiri menikmati makanannya.

"Hai, boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Hinata

Sasuke yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya menoleh ke arah Hinata. Sesaat jantung Hinata berdetak dengan kencang.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan ku?" Tanya Sasuke

"Maukah kau berteman denganku?" Kata Hinata seraya meletakkan nampan makan siangnya dan duduk

"Bukankah kita sudah berteman?" Jawab Sasuke

"Aku tahu tapi aku ingin lebih mengenalmu." Jawab Hinata, tak mendapat respon dari Sasuke, Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya. "Apakah kau percaya Akai Ito?"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. "Kau keturunan Hyuuga yang menjalani ritual konyol itu kan?Apa kau tidak takut ketahuan bicara dengan pria lain selain suamimu?"

"Aku menjalani ritual itu karena tradisi yang mengaturnya dan saat itu aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena usiaku baru 7 tahun dan saat itu aku meyakininya tapi tidak lagi saat aku bertemu denganmu." Kata Hinata mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sasuke.

Dalam hati Hinata tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini saat perkenalan pertamanya dengan Sasuke. Mengatakan hal itu terdengar dia sedang mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

"Dengan kata lain, kau ingin bilang kalau aku adalah takdir Akai Ito mu?" Tanya Sasuke dingin

"Kau tahu soal takdir Akai Ito?Apa kau mempercayainya?" Tanya Hinata

Sasuke menggeleng. "Itu semua hanyalah omong kosong dan sebaiknya kau lupakan saja soal Akai ito, bukankah kau sudah melakukan ritual itu?itu artinya Akai Ito mu bukanlah aku tapi si Namikaze itu."

"Apa kau tidak merasakan apapun saat kita berada di jarak yang dekat, seperti sekarang ini?Apakah detak jantungmu tidak berdetak dengan aneh?" Tanya Hinata

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak percaya dengan semua omong kosong ini dan berhentilah mengatakan soal Akai Ito. Kata itu membuatku muak. Aku tidak ingin dicap sebagai orang perebut istri orang dan aku tidak ingin terlibat masalah dengan orang lain." Kata Sasuke seraya meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terduduk di kantin sekolah.

Hinata terdiam

Bukan seperti ini, harusnya perkenalan dengan Sasuke tidak berakhir seperti ini. Kini, orang yang dia yakini sebagai Akai Ito nya membencinya bahkan kata-kata yang dia lontarkan terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi Hinata.

Tidak. Tidak seperti ini.

Dipandanginya punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh dan dilangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat lalu ditariknya lengan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kalau aku secara tradisi sudah menjalani tradisi itu dan secara adat aku sudah menikah, aku terima semua itu. Kau benar, saat kau bilang kalau aku merasa kau adalah takdir Akai Ito ku. Kalau kau merasa aku sedang mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, ya aku sedang melakukannya.

Sasuke, aku Hinata Hyuuga ingin mengatakan padamu, aku meyakini kau adalah takdir Akai Ito ku dan aku tidak akan menyerah meski kau menolakku atau bahkan membenciku karena aku yakin kau juga merasakan hal yang sama, jantungmu saat ini pasti berdetak kencang sama seperti yang aku rasakan saat ini.

Aku tidak peduli sekalipun adat telah mengikatku karena ikatan Akai Ito yang aku punya sanggup memutus ikatan adat itu dan aku akan membuatmu percaya bahwa aku adalah ujung Akai Ito mu." Kata Hinata seraya mengusap air matanya dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang diam berdiri tak berkata apa-apa.

Tanpa mereka tahu, Naruto mendengar semua apa yang Hinata katakan.

…

Sasuke menatap awan-awan dibalik kaca ruang kesehatan, setelah Hinata mengatakan pernyataan takdirnya memang jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang dan dia harus berakhir di ruang kesehatan seharian.

Sasuke paham benar apa itu takdir Akai Ito, karena kedua orang tuanya adalah contoh dari takdir itu. Ibunya dulu pernah mengatakan bahwa saat kau bertemu dengan ujung Akai Ito mu maka getaran dan debaran jantung mu akan berbeda seperti normalnya.

Sasuke akui bahwa tiap kali berada di sekitar Hinata ada getaran dan debaran jantungnya jadi tidak teratur tapi takdir itu tidak akan terjadi padanya karena jantung yang dia punya sekarang bukanlah jantungnya dan saat dia divonis mengalami kerusakan jantung dan harus menjalani transplantasi jantung saat itulah dia menyerah pada takdir Akai Ito nya karena pada dasarnya jantungnya sudah berhenti berdetak.

Dihelanya nafas tertahannya seraya bangun dari ranjang ruang kesehatan dan dilangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan itu. Disana dia melihat seorang siswa sedang berdiri menungguinya.

"Pernyataan cinta yang mengharukan. Aku tidak pernah melihat dia menangis seperti itu meski aku ini adalah suaminya" Kata Naruto seraya menggerakkan kedua jarinya saat mengatakan kata suami.

"Katakan apa maumu? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk membahas hal konyol." Kata Sasuke.

"Kau benar, Akai Ito adalah hal paling konyol yang perlu dibahas karena aku tidak percaya dengan semua itu. Seperti yang kau bilang, itu adalah omong kosong." Kata Naruto

Tampak keterkejutan di wajah Sasuke karena Naruto tahu pembicaraannya dengan Hinata sebelum pernyataan konyolnya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu Sasuke, lagi pula aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan semua yang kalian bicarakan karena yang paling aku pedulikan adalah akhirnya Hinata menemukan ujung Akai Ito nya. Aku juga sama seperti dia karena aku tidak merasakan apapun saat bersamanya tapi bukan berarti aku membiarkan orang lain menyakitinya dan sangat mengejutkan ternyata ujung Akai Ito nya adalah kau." Kata Naruto

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan cerita romansamu dengan Hinata." Kata Sasuke. "Jangan berkata se akan akan kau tahu kalau aku adalah takdir Akai Ito nya. Pernyataan bodoh."

"Hinata adalah gadis yang pantang menyerah dan keras kepala. Dia tidak akan berhenti sampai apa yang dia inginkan dia dapatkan dan aku bisa melihatnya saat ini. Dia ingin kau mengakuinya sebagai ujung Akai Ito nya karena keyakinan yang dia miliki tapi aku minta kau menjauhinya. Aku tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi padanya.

Kau pasti sudah mendengar tentang keputusan Klanmu untuk melakukan upacara konyol itu kan?!Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Klan kita bisa berdamai. Aku yakin kau pasti tahu maksudku. Tolong jauhi dia." Kata Naruto

"Sebaiknya kau katakan itu pada istrimu karena bukan aku yang terobsesi dengan Akai Ito karena bagiku semua itu hanyalah omong kosong." Kata Sasuke seraya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bersandar pada salah satu tembok kelas.

Diluar sekolah Suigetsu sudah menunggunya.

"Kenapa wajahmu kau tekuk begitu?Ada masalah?" Tanya Suigetsu

"Tidak ada. Bisakah kau mempercepat kayuhnya?Aku ingin tidur, hari ini melelahkan."Kata Sasuke tanpa memberi jawaban.

Sesampainya dirumah, di letakkannya tasnya sembarangan dan direbahkannya tubuh letihnya di atas kasurnya yang empuk.

Helaan nafas yang tertahan terasa masih berat meski berkali-kali Sasuke hembuskan, mengingat Hinata menangis hatinya terasa sakit dan yang membuatnya merasa lebih buruk adalah Hinata menangis karena dirinya. Ingin rasanya saat itu dia memeluk Hinata dan mengatakan kalau dia setuju dengan semua ucapan Hinata agar dia berhenti menangis.

Dirabanya dadanya dan indra perabanya menyentuh bekas luka sayatan pisau bedah yang membuat Sasuke menyadari bahwa dia hidup bukan karena jantungnya sendiri yang berdetak tapi jantung orang lain dan itu cukup bagi Sasuke meyakini bahwa dirinya bukanlah ujung Akai Ito Hinata meski dilubuk hatinya paling dalam ada sebersit keinginan kalau dirinyalah takdir Hinata. Namun, manusia pada dasarnya lebih menghiraukan hati kecil mereka daripada menurutinya.

Dia mantabkan dalam hati kalau sejak saat ini dia harus menghindari Hinata karena apa yang Naruto katakan memang benar. Akan ada kekacauan besar kalau Hinata tetap berada pada pendiriannya dan bila dirinya mengikuti kemauan hati kecilnya.

XXX

Dikediaman Namikaze, Naruto baru saja datang dari sekolahnya namun saat akan masuk ke dalam kamarnya ibunya menyuruhnya menemui ayahnya di ruang kerjanya. Meski merasa ada yang aneh karena di jam seperti ini harusnya ayahnya tidak ada dirumah.

Diketuknya perlahan pintu ruang kerja ayahnya dan setelah mendengar balasan dari ruang dalam, Naruto masuk.

"Tumben ayah ada dirumah di jam seperti ini." Kata Naruto seraya duduk di sebuah kursi di depan ayahnya.

"Apa kau sudah tahu kalau Uchiha mau menjalani upacara Akai Ito?" Tanya Minato

Naruto mengangguk

"3 hari lagi kita akan melakukan upacara itu untuk pertama kalinya. Ini benar-benar suatu kemajuan bukan?! Dan ayah tidak ingin penyatuan 2 Klan berjalan terganggu." Kata Minato

Nampak raut bingung menghias wajah Naruto.

"Ayah tidak ingin kejadian di sekolah hari ini terjadi lagi. Ayah tahu, menyembunyikan status Hinata sebagai istrimu bukanlah keputusan yang tepat tapi karena aturan yang ada di Negara ini melarang pernikahan anak-anak makanya kita mengambil keputusan itu. Ayah harap kau bisa menjaga hubungan yang baru terjalin antara klan kita dan Uchiha." Kata Minato tegas.

Naruto kembali mengangguk. Mulutnya tidak bisa membantah meski dalam hati dia merutuk dirinya dan otaknya berpikir bagaimana bisa ayahnya bisa mengetahuinya.

"Kau boleh pergi dan ingat saat harinya tiba ayah ingin kau mengajak Hinata menghadiri upacara itu." Kata Minato lagi.

Naruto dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan segera keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya menuju ke kamarnya.

Ditenggelamkannya kepalanya di bantal putih yang tertata rapi di tengah tempat tidurnya.

"Ya Tuhan, hari ini benar-benar hari yang buruk. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kata Naruto. Lalu dia ingat perkataan Sasuke _"Sebaiknya katakan itu pada istrimu yang terobsesi dengan Akai Ito."_

Diambilnya ponsel miliknya di balik saku celananya lalu dipencetnya nomor Hinata

"Halo." Terdengar suara Hinata dari seberang

"Hinata, bisakah kita bertemu sekarang?"

"Tentu, dimana?"

"Bagaimana kalau di Minty Mint jam 5?"

"Tentu."

Sambungan telpon pun terputus. Helaan nafas panjang terdengar dengan jelas di kamar Naruto yang senyap.

"Kau tidak pernah bicara panjang lebar denganku. Kau hanya menjawab tidak lebih dari 5 kata saat bersamaku tapi saat kau bersama dengan Sasuke kau bahkan mengungkapkan isi hatimu." Kata Naruto.

…

Di tempat yang sudah ditentukan, Hinata datang seorang diri dengan memakai rok A-Line berwarna biru dongker selutut yang dipermanis dengan ikat pinggang berwarna coklat besar dipadupadan dengan kaos putih berlengan pendek dan sebuah tas selempang berwarna senada dengan ikat pinggangnya sedang berdiri di depan Minty Mint.

Naruto datang tak lama setelah Hinata datang lalu keduanya duduk berseberangan. Naruto yang kala itu memakai kaos oblong berwarna oranye dengan gambar kacamata dan kumis dan celana pendek selutut.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Hinata setelah memesan 1 porsi es krim vanilla

"Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman saat bersamaku?Kau bahkan tidak tanya bagaimana kabarku." Jawab Naruto dengan pertanyaan.

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja ini pertama kalinya kau mengajakku keluar tanpa mengajak siapapun."

Naruto terdiam. Dia mulai mengingat-ingat dan mulai mengerti bahwa dia tidak pernah sama sekali mengajak Hinata keluar dan itu membuatnya malu. Betapa tidak perhatiannya dia pada gadis di depannya yang secara adat adalah istrinya.

"Aku mendengar semua yang kau bicarakan dengan Sasuke di sekolah hari ini. Jujur aku terkejut." Naruto memperhatikan reaksi Hinata. Hinata tertunduk dan kedua tangannya bertaut, gugup. "Aku juga sudah bicara dengan Sasuke dan aku ingin dia menjauhimu. Aku juga menginginkan hal yang sama padamu, aku ingin kau juga menjauhinya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau meyakini kalau dia adalah takdir Akai Ito mu sedangkan kau menjalani ritual itu denganku.

Apakah dengan merasakan debaran saat kau berada di sekitarnya cukup membuktikan kalau dia adalah Akai Ito mu?Apakah kau tahu kalau setahun yang lalu dia menjalani transplantasi jantung?Bukankah dengan begitu pada prinsipnya jantungnya tidak berdetak karena yang dia pakai adalah jantung orang lain?Bagaimana…."

"Maafkan aku Naruto, aku tidak bisa menuruti keinginanmu. Aku tidak bisa menjauhi dirinya. Aku meyakininya karena tiap kali aku dekat dengannya, jantungku akan berdetak dengan kencang yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya bahkan saat aku bersama mu." Kata Hinata seraya menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. "Awalnya aku pikir mungkin karena kita masih anak-anak, jadi getaran itu belum muncul. Saat itu aku masih berharap kau lah ujung Akai Ito ku hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Sasuke. Aku akui, aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksinya saat dia berada di dekatku. Tapi, dalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam aku yakin dia lah orangnya."

"Bukankah dia mengatakan kalau Akai Ito hanyalah bualan? Apa yang akan kau buktikan Hinata?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku tahu dia tidak percaya tentang Akai Ito tapi aku akan membuatnya percaya." Kata Hinata

Saat Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Naruto bingung apa yang sedang Hinata cari. Lalu Hinata keluar dari tempat itu dengan di ikuti Naruto. Hinata yang sedang berlari kecil, lambat laun menghentikan langkahnya dan Naruto yang berada di belakangnya kini berada di sebelah Hinata seraya melihat ke arah mata Hinata melihat.

Disana berdiri seorang laki-laki dengan kaos berwarna biru dengan simbol kipas tengah berdiri seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celananya, entah sedang menunggu apa. Naruto tahu dengan sangat bahwa lak-laki itu adalah seorang Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha meski jarak antara mereka lumayan jauh karena tidak ada yang punya potongan rambut seperti Sasuke.

"Aku memang tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana aku bisa yakin bahwa dia adalah ujung Akai Ito ku tapi aku akan tahu bahwa dia dekat denganku karena ketika jantungku berdetak dengan kencang itu artinya dia ada di sekitarku." Kata Hinata seraya tersenyum dengan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang memunggunginya. "Aku yakin tidak lama lagi, dia akan menoleh ke arahku."

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Hinata yang begitu bahagia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke dan apa yang Hinata katakan benar. Tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Hinata.

'Oh, Tuhan! Takdir apa yang harus kami jalani.'

 **Tbc…**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N 1: **Waahhh….Gomen ne, updatenya lama banget ya? T_T. semoga tidak mengecewakan setelah menunggu lama.**

A/N 2: **Apabila ada penulisan yang tidak benar dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD, kesalahan murni pada saya. Seperti sebelumnya, saya tidak menjanjikan update kilat jadi kalau kalian masih tertarik dengan fict ini saya mohon bersabarlah.**

A/N 3: **Trims untuk semua review, follower dan favorite cerita gaje ini, kalian sangat berarti.**

 **So, mind to RnR?**

 **Arigatou ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: Idem

Chapter 4

Sasuke menggonta-ganti channel telivisi yang sedang dia lihat, tidak ada satupun acara telivisi yang membuatnya tertarik. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk memikirkan Hinata meski dia sudah memantabkan dalam hati, tapi bayangan akan Hinata masih saya melekat di otaknya.

"Apa kau sudah tahu kalau upacara pernikahan Akai Ito akan dilakukan 3 hari lagi?" Tanya ibunya seraya duduk disamping Sasuke dan merebut remote tv yang Sasuke pegang.

"Itu bukan urusanku." Jawab Sasuke seraya menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi sofa yang dia duduki.

"Jangan seperti itu Sasuke. Penyatuan ini adalah demi kebaikan banyak pihak setelah sekian lama kita menolak dan begitu banyak masalah antara kita dan Namikaze, setidaknya ini adalah awal yang baik." Kata ibunya.

'Seandainya saja ibu tahu kejadian siang ini di sekolah, ibu pasti akan panik.' Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan ibu membeli perlengkapan pernikahan daripada kau bosan dirumah?" Tanya Mikoto

Belum Sasuke menjawab, terdengar suara deru mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya. Sesaat muncul sosok ayahnya dengan raut wajah yang tidak seperti biasanya tenang.

"Sasuke bisakah kita bicara?" Kata Ayahnya

Ketiganya berkumpul di ruang keluarga dimana Fugaku dan Mikoto duduk berseberangan dengan Sasuke.

"Apa kau tahu klan kita akan melangsungkan upacara Akai Ito?" Tanya Fugaku

Sasuke mengangguk

"Apa kau tahu juga kalau penyatuan ini sangat penting setelah sekian lama?"

Sasuke mengangguk lagi

"Lalu bisakah kau jelaskan pada kami tentang kejadian hari ini di sekolah?"

"Apa yang ingin ayah ketahui?Kalau ayah sudah mendapat informasi itu seharusnya ayah sudah tahu bagaimana kejadiannya. Ayah tidak perlu khawatir soal itu, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa karena kejadian hari ini."

"Baiklah, ayah percaya padamu. Tapi katakan dengan jujur, apakah kau merasakan detakan jantungmu berbeda saat kau ada bersamanya?"

"Tunggu dulu, ada apa Fugaku?"

"Sasuke belum menceritakannya padamu?"

Mikoto menggeleng dan Sasuke pun juga sepertinya tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang kejadian hari ini di sekolahnya.

"Gadis Hyuuga yang sudah menjalani ritual Akai Ito dengan putra Minato mengatakan kalau putra kita ini adalah takdir Akai Ito nya."

Mikoto tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanya.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaan ayah, Sasuke."

"Aku akui jantungku jadi tidak berdetak dengan normal saat dia ada didekatku dan aku harus menghabiskan hariku di ruang kesehatan karenanya. Tapi, apakah itu takdir Akai Ito atau bukan aku tidak peduli karena tidak mungkin aku akan bertemu dengan takdir Akai ito ku di saat jantungku sendiri sudah tidak berdetak.

Jantung yang aku punya sekarang ini bahkan bukan punyaku tapi punya orang lain. Mungkin saja orang yang mendonorkan jantungnya padaku adalah takdir Hinata. Lagipula aku tidak percaya akan takdir semacam itu."

Fugaku terdiam, begitu pula dengan Mikoto.

"Tapi.." Fugaku menghentikan Mikoto untuk berkata lagi.

"Baiklah ayah pegang perkataanmu Sasuke."

"Apakah pembicaraan ini selesai?Bu, bukankah kau akan mengajakku keluar?."

...

Sesampainya di sebuah toko penjual pernak-pernik pernikahan, Sasuke dan ibunya tengah sibuk memilih pernak-pernik yang cocok untuk acara sakral itu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ibunya yang sangat antusias sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menekuk wajah tampannya itu. Bosan.

"Katakan pada ibu, menurutmu warna apa yang cocok untuk mempelainya?" Tanya Mikoto

"Terserah ibu saja, aku tidak peduli." Jawab Sasuke

"Kenapa jawabanmu ketus begitu." Kata Mikoto seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mereka hanya anak kecil bu, usia mereka baru 7 tahun. Mereka tidak akan memikirkan warna apa yang cocok dan tidak. Kalau mereka disuruh memilih, mereka akan lebih memilih belajar daripada harus memikirkan upacara bodoh itu. Orang tua memang tidak masuk akal." Kata Sasuke kesal

"Hei!ibu juga tidak menyetujui dengan upacara itu, tapi ibu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tugas ini sudah diserahkan pada ibu tanpa persetujuan dari ibu lebih dulu. Kalau disuruh memilih, ibu tidak akan mau melakukan ini semua. Ibu juga tidak menyangka para tetua akan menerima pinangan dari Namikaze itu." Kata Mikoto membela diri.

"Aku malas membahasnya bu dan aku tidak mau aku harus bertengkar dengan ibu karena masalah ini. Apakah sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke

"Kalau kau bosan, kau bisa tunggu ibu di luar. Setelah ini, ibu akan membayarnya ke kasir dan kita bisa segera pergi. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita makan es krim?" Kata Mikoto lembut.

"Terserah ibu saja." Kata Sasuke seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar toko.

Sasuke menghirup udara sore yang terasa segar di paru-parunya. Berada di dalam toko dan harus beradu pendapat dengan ibunya membuatnya merasa sesak. Dilihatnya ibunya yang masih menunggu kasir menghitung belanjaanya seraya tersenyum ketika mereka saling bertatapan dan perasaan bersalah karena secara tidak langsung Sasuke menyudutkan ibunya tentang ritual konyol itu.

Seketika jantungnya berdebar kencang, debaran aneh dan sama saat orang yang tidak ingin dia pikirkan sedang berada tidak jauh darinya. Lama kelamaan debaran itu semakin kencang.

'Semoga bukan dia.' Doanya dalam hati

Entah bagaimana tubuhnya mengetahui bahwa orang itu tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan ketika dia balikkan tubuhnya, disana dia mendapati Hinata tengah berdiri dengan nafas yang tersengal sedang menatapnya seraya tersenyum.

Sebuah senyuman yang Sasuke tidak sangka begitu manis dan hanya kepadanya senyuman itu ditujukan, sejenak Sasuke merasa bangga dan yang terpenting dia merasa bahagia. Hanya karena sebuah senyuman, dia menjadi lupa akan apa yang sudah dia ucapkan pada ayahnya.

XXX

Hinata bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Pagi buta dia sudah sibuk di dapur, menyiapkan sekotak bento untuk Sasuke. Setelah kejadian sore itu, Hinata semakin yakin bahwa Sasuke adalah ujung Akai Ito nya.

Jemari Hinata dengan lincah menari-nari di atas kotak bento itu seraya menghias isinya sedemikian rupa. Nasi yang dibungkus dengan nori dia buat seperti lambang Uchiha, 2 tempura udang dan tak ketinggalan tofu teriyaki dengan potongan ayam kecil-kecil sebagai pemanisnya. Merasa puas dengan hasilnya, Hinata dengan segera menutupnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kertas berwarna coklat dengan hiasan bunga berwarna merah.

Disambarnya tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak di kursi ruang tamu seraya berkata 'Aku berangkat' pada orang rumah yang kala itu masih tertidur nyenyak. Langkah kakinya pagi itu terasa ringan dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya yang manis sambil melihat jam yang melingkar ditangannya.

Hinata berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, dilongoknya ke arah dalam sekolah belum ada siswa satu pun yang terlihat.

'Sepertinya aku terlalu pagi.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

Setelah 1 jam berdiri, teman-teman sekolahnya sudah mulai berdatangan tak terkecuali Sasuke.

Hinata yang mengetahui kedatangan Sasuke jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan, lalu dilihatnya sekelilingnya dan ketika merasa cukup aman untuk memberikan bento yang dia bawa, Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Bisa Hinata lihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Sasuke yang tampan.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke tidak percaya bahwa Hinata berjalan ke arahnya dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Hinata pikirkan saat ini.

"Aku buatkan bento untukmu." Kata Hinata seraya menyerahkan tas kertas itu.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya karena orang yang di depannya hanya terdiam. Hinata tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Sasuke yang masih terdiam dan sedang menatapnya. Dengan segera, diraihnya tangan Sasuke dan memberikan tas kertas itu pada Sasuke lalu Hinata pun meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

Perasaan bahagia menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Senyum yang tidak pernah terlepas dari bibir mungilnya dan rona merah di pipinya menjadi saksi kebahagiaan Hinata pagi itu. Sekali lagi dia merasa lebih yakin dari sebelumnya bahwa perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan dan Hinata pasti akan memperjuangkannya.

...

Sasuke yang masih terdiam, mengamati punggung Hinata lekat-lekat. 'Gadis aneh. Kenapa dia masih saja mendekatiku?Apa mungkin Naruto tidak menasehati istrinya ini?Atau jangan-jangan kata-kataku kemarin tidak berpengaruh padanya?' Katanya dalam hati.

Sasuke ingin sekali memanggil Hinata dan mengembalikan bento yang Hinata berikan untuknya namun hatinya tidak tega harus menolak pemberian dari Hinata karena sebelum hatinya merasa tidak tega, otaknya sudah membayangkan pipi chubby Hinata yang dihiasi air mata kesedihan dan entah kenapa Sasuke tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Karena melihat rona merah di pipi Hinata cukup membuatnya bahagia meski jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang, meski otaknya menjerit apa yang dia lakukan saat ini adalah kesalahan dan meski hatinya berkata sebaliknya.

'Benarkah kau adalah ujung Akai Ito ku?Apakah keyakinanmu benar Hinata?' Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Hari itu Suigetsu datang menjemput sahabatnya yang saat itu membawa sebuah tas kertas coklat padahal pagi sebelumnya dia tidak membawa apapun kecuali tas sekolahnya dan karena hari ini Sasuke berniat untuk menginap dirumahnya, Suigetsu akan mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang bermunculan di otaknya itu.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Suigetsu dimana pemiliknya sedang menyiapkan beberapa minuman dingin dan beberapa makanan ringan yang sudah dia beli sebelum menjemput sahabatnya itu.

"Kau bolos lagi hari ini?"

"Hmm. Katakan padaku sejak kapan kau membawa tas coklat itu?seingatku tadi pagi kau tidak menenteng apapun?"

"Hinata membawakanku bekal sekotak bento dan aku rasa perkataanku padanya kemarin hanya dia anggap kentut saja."

"Lalu apa kau memakannya?Sepertinya isinya sudah kosong. Jangan-jangan kau membuang isinya ya?Kalau kau tidak mau seharusnya kau berikan saja itu padaku"

Sasuke melempar bantal yang sedang dia peluk ke arah Suigetsu yang sedang asyik membuka lembar demi lembar majalah dewasa yang baru dia beli hari ini juga.

"Kau tidak bosan lihat majalah yang isinya hanya wanita-wanita berpose sok seksi dan cenderung menjijikkan begitu?"

"Kalau untuk orang aneh sepertimu memang seperti itu Sasuke karena yang ada di matamu hanyalah si Hyuuga itu."

Komentar Suigetsu yang menurutnya cerdas membuat dia dihadiahi jitakan keras di kepalanya.

" .ow. Kau sudah gila apa." Suigetsu membelalak. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Suigetsu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seraya masih sibuk membolak-balik majalah itu dan sesekali mengelus kepalanya yang sakit dijitak.

"Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu padanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau menyebalkan Sasuke." Suigetsu menyerah mendengar Sasuke berbicara seenaknya tapi melihat raut wajahnya yang kusut, Suigetsu merasa permasalahannya sangat rumit. Diletakkannya majalah dewasa itu dengan tidak rela dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat yang sedang dengan santainya tiduran di kasurnya.

"Sasuke, katakan padaku sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?Apakah Akai Ito yang pernah dulu kau ceritakan padaku kini sedang mengikatmu?" Tanya Suigetsu

"Aku benar-benar bingung. Sebagian dari diriku merasa Hinata adalah ujung Akai Ito ku tapi diriku yang lain mengatakan aku tidak akan mungkin meraihnya." Jawab Sasuke

"Karena jantungmu sudah mati?karena jantung yang ada di dadamu itu punya orang lain?" Kata Suigetsu seraya mengamati kemungkinan perubahan raut Sasuke dan benar, bisa Suigetsu lihat itulah alasan kenapa sahabatnya punya keraguan itu. "Aku tidak tahu sampai seperti apa mitos Akai ito yang kau dan orang-orang itu katakan karena bagiku itu hanya sebuah dongeng yang kita sendiri tidak tahu akan kebenarannya. Tapi, kalau kau memang bertemu dengan seseorang dan mencintainya bukankah itu sudah cukup?."

"Tapi masalahnya tidak hanya itu Suigetsu. Dia sudah menjalani ritual itu dengan Naruto." Kata Sasuke

"Aku juga tahu itu Sasuke, tapi pernikahan yang dilakukan saat mereka di usia 7 tahun adalah hal yang illegal, seharusnya kau lebih tahu daripada aku. Itukan alasan kenapa Klan mu menolak melakukan ritual itu. Jangan terlalu kau ambil pusing, ikuti saja kata hatimu." Kata Suigetsu seraya mengambil kembali majalah yang tergeletak di lantai.

Sasuke menimbang-nimbang saran dari Suigetsu dan memang pernikahan mereka akan dianggap sah setelah mereka melangsungkan pernikahan saat mereka berusia 25 tahun dan itu masih 8 tahun lagi tapi Sasuke tetap merasa apa yang dia rasakan dan apa yang Hinata rasakan adalah salah. Akan banyak orang yang terlibat kalau dirinya salah mengambil keputusan.

Melihat wajah Hinata pagi ini yang begitu bahagia memang membuat Sasuke merasa bahagia juga, tapi di saat bersamaan Sasuke bisa melihat wajah orang-orang sekitarnya tidak akan sama seperti apa yang Hinata punya dan Sasuke bisa membayangkan wajah penuh amarah, kekecewaan dan mungkin tangisan yang dia dapat hanya untuk membuat Hinata dan dirinya bahagia. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang egois dan karena itu dia tidak bisa membiarkan perasaannya menjauhkannya dari orang-orang yang dia cintai, khususnya ayah dan ibunya.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidur Suigetsu seraya mengambil tasnya yang ada di lantai.

"Kau mau kemana?Bukankah kau mau menginap?" Tanya Suigetsu

"Aku pulang. Lain kali aku menginap dan berhentilah membolos." Kata Sasuke seraya menutup pintu kamar Suigetsu dan masih dia dengar suara Suigetsu untuk mengurus urusannya sendiri. 'Ingin rasanya aku menjadi sepertimu, bebas melakukan apapun.'

…

Malam itu ayahnya mengingatkannya lagi soal Hinata dan sepertinya kali ini para tetua sedang mengawasinya apalagi menjelang perhelatan ritual Akai Ito dengan Klan Namikaze.

"Bukankah kau mengatakan kalau Akai ito adalah hal konyol Sasuke dan tidak ingin berurusan dengan gadis Hyuuga itu?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Jadi, sekarang aku dimata-matai?Apa para tua Bangka itu tidak punya kegiatan lain selain memata-matai ku?" Kata Sasuke kesal

"Jaga ucapanmu Sasuke. Ayah tidak ingin kejadian hari ini terulang lagi. Ayah sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau kau menerima bekal ataupun hadiah dari seorang gadis asalkan dia bukan Hinata Hyuuga." Kata Ayahnya. "Ingat Sasuke, kalau sampai hal ini berlanjut kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi antara Klan kita dan Namikaze dan ayah tidak mau itu terjadi."

Fugaku meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam. Dalam hatinya, Sasuke mengerti dan sangat paham akan hal itu karena itulah dia sudah mengambil keputusan yang menurutnya terbaik untuk banyak orang sebelum semuanya menjadi terlambat mumpung ini hanyalah sebuah awal sebelum dirinya terlanjur jatuh dalam perasaannya sendiri.

Manusia hanya bisa berusaha dan Dia lah yang memutuskan semuanya. Sasuke boleh saja merasa bahwa perasaannya pada Hinata baru saja dia rasakan dan begitu sebaliknya Hinata padanya namun ketika Dia sudah menentukan takdir seseorang, maka kekuatan apapun di dunia ini tidak sanggup untuk melawannya.

Sasuke hanya berharap Hinata tidak membawakannya lagi bekal untuknya besok. Namun, harapan tinggal harapan karena ke esokan harinya Hinata yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah dengan membawa sebuah tas dengan model yang sama berjalan ke arahnya seraya menyerahkan tas itu kepadannya. Ingin sekali Sasuke menolak dan memintanya berhenti untuk melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu tapi melihat Hinata yang begitu bahagia Sasuke tidak bisa menolaknya. Lagi.

…

Naruto melihat kejadian itu dari jauh. Hari ini adalah hari kedua Hinata membawakan Sasuke sekotak bento, meski Naruto sudah mengutarakan ketidak sukaannya tapi Hinata tidak bergeming dan membuat Naruto mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin saat dia menanyakan hal itu pada Hinata.

" _Apa yang kau berikan untuk Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto yang membuat Hinata terkejut karena kehadiran Naruto yang tiba-tiba_

" _Aku hanya membuatkan sekotak bento untuknya." Kata Hinata seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Naruto menahan lengannya._

" _Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Ikut aku." Kata Naruto seraya menggandeng tangan Hinata._

" _Apakah tidak bisa nanti?aku ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan." Tanya Hinata seraya berjalan mengikuti Naruto yang masih menggandeng tangannya._

" _Apa yang aku bicarakan denganmu sangat penting dibandingkan dengan urusanmu. Lagipula urusanmu bukankah sudah selesai?" Kata Naruto sedikit kesal_

 _Lalu mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan kelas yang tidak terpakai._

" _Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata_

" _Kau sudah memberikan dia bento bukan, bukankah urusanmu hanyalah soal dia?" Kata Naruto semakin kesal._

" _Katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku." Kata Hinata tidak ingin membuat Naruto semakin kesal dengan membantah semua perkataannya._

" _Aku tidak tahu takdir apa yang sedang kita berdua jalani. Aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana takdirmu dengan dia, aku hanya ingin satu hal Hinata, berhentilah dengan semua usahamu untuk membuktikan bahwa dia adalah takdir Akai Ito mu karena takdirmu adalah denganku. Aku tidak ingin karena ke egoisanmu menyebabkan banyak orang akan menderita nantinya dan terpenting dari itu aku tidak ingin kau terluka._

 _Kau sangat meyakini dia adalah takdirmu yang sebenarnya, lalu bagaimana denganku. Kita sudah terikat sebuah ikatan yang tidak mungkin kau lupakan begitu saja. Apakah kau tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku?" Tanya Naruto_

" _Apakah kau tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanku Naruto?Apakah kau tahu bagaimana selama 10 tahun ini ikatan yang kau katakan tadi berefek padaku?Apakah kau pernah sedikit saja mencoba mengerti bagaimana perasaanku?_

 _Aku selama 10 tahun ini mempercayai bahwa kau adalah ujung Akai Ito ku dan tetap berusaha untuk yakin bahwa kau adalah orangnya meski dari beberapa orang yang menjalani ritual yang sama dengan kita merasakan ada getaran aneh saat mereka bersama sedangkan kita tidak. Aku selalu berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti kita akan merasakan getaran itu. Aku merasa bahagia saat kita sedang berdua meski sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan sedang berdua, tapi aku merasa itu cukup bagiku karena dengan melihatmu di depanku, melihatmu tersenyum, melihatmu menatapku saat kita bicara, melihatmu tertawa sudah membuatku bahagia." Kata Hinata. Air matanya tidak bisa dia bendung lagi._

 _Naruto terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa._

" _Selama 10 tahun ini aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanmu padaku. Kau tidak pernah menunjukkan bagaimana perasaanmu padaku lalu bagaimana aku bisa menngerti perasaanmu karena disaat bersamaan kau tidak nyaman dekat denganku, di saat bersamaan kau menganggapku tidak ada. Ikatan yang kita punya hanyalah sebuah ikatan adat bahwa kita sudah menikah sedangkan ikatan batin diantara kita tidak pernah ada._

 _Apakah kau tahu saat aku merasakan getaran itu untuk pertama kalinya, aku masih berfikir dan berharap bahwa kau adalah orangnya dan ketika aku sudah menemukan jawabannya kekecewaan itu menghantuiku karena 10 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sedikit._

 _Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan akan membuat banyak orang menderita mungkin juga diriku sendiri, aku akui aku egois tapi aku tidak bisa menerima ke egoisan orang lain setelah sekian lama aku menurutinya. Andaikan saja kau sedikit saja memberiku perasaanmu padaku, aku rela meski aku harus hidup dengan ke egoisan orang lain." Kata Hinata seraya meninggalkan Naruto di ruang kelas itu sendiri. Diam._

Penyesalan hanya bisa Naruto rasakan saat ini. Dia terlambat menyadari perasaannya sendiri dan di saat seperti itu dia mengingat sebuah ungkapan 'saat kau kehilangan orang yang kau cintai maka saat itulah kau menyadari bahwa kau sangat tergantung padanya'. Mengingat itu Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

Dikeluarkannya ponsel dari saku celananya dan memencet beberapa kalimat dan mengirimkan pesan untuk Hinata agar tidak melupakan ritual Akai Ito antara Namikaze dan Uchiha besok.

…

Bel berbunyi dengan ranying, menghentikan segala aktifitas yang ada di sekolah itu termasuk dengan Sasuke. Hari ini adalah hari kedua dia menerima sekotak bento dari Hinata dan karena hal itu seharian dia tidak bisa menerima pelajaran apapun masuk ke dalam otaknya.

Pembicaraannya dengan ayahnya semalam masih sangat segar di ingatannya begitu juga dengan saran dari Suigetsu. Namun, setelah pembicaraannya dengan ayahnya Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk menghentikan semuanya sebelum semuanya terlambat. Sasuke tidak ingin Hinata akan lebih sedih atau bahkan menderita karena hal ini. Terkadang Sasuke berharap seandainya keluarganya dan keluarga lain yang mempercayai Akai Ito bukanlah keluarga yang mempercayai mitos Akai ito maka semuanya tidak akan serumit ini dan bila seandainya Klan Namikaze tidak melakukan ritual itu dan menerima bahwa takdir jodoh adalah kuasa Tuhan maka semuanya akan menjadi mudah. Hanya saja semuanya tinggalah seandainya.

Di ambilnya tas sekolahnya dan segera menuju kelas Hinata dan Sasuke dapat merasakan bahwa Hinata masih berada dalam kelas. Ketika Sasuke mendekat dan melihat Hinata, disana tatapan mereka beradu. Hinata tahu bahwa dirinya sedang mencarinya dan debaran itu kembali muncul.

"Hinata bisakah kita bicara?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk dan segera membereskan peralatan sekolahnya lalu mengikuti Sasuke yang menuju ke arah atap sekolah.

Di atap gedung sekolah, Sasuke menatap Hinata yang terlihat malu karena semburat rona di pipinya terlihat manis di mata Sasuke.

'Hentikan Sasuke. Apa yang kau pikirkan?'

"Aku ingin kau mendengarku kali ini, aku minta kau tidak bertanya atau memotong apapun yang nantinya aku katakan. Apa kau bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Sasuke

"Apakah ini karena masalah aku membawakanmu bekal?Apakah aku salah?" Tanya Hinata panik

"Apa kau mendengar apa yang aku katakan barusan?Aku ingin kau mendengarkanku saja. Kalau apa yang aku minta terlalu berat untukmu, kita selesaikan pembicaraan ini sekarang juga." Kata Sasuke

Hinata menggeleng.

"Sejak usiaku 7 tahun aku di diagnosa oleh dokter bahwa jantungku ini tidak sehat dan kemungkinan besar akan menjalani transplantasi jantung. Saat itu, aku berharap aku bisa bertemu dengan takdir Akai Ito ku sebelum jantungku di angkat dari tubuhku dan digantikan dengan orang lain karena aku ingin merasakan debaran itu. Tapi, aku harus menjalani operasi itu di saat usiaku 16 tahun dan sejak saat itu sampai sekarang aku masih tergantung dengan obat-obatan untuk menjaga tidak terjadi penolakan dengan jantungku yang baru atau kemungkinan adanya infeksi setelah operasi. Ya, tahun lalu jantungku di angkat dan diganti dengan jantung milik orang lain yang aku sendiri tidak tahu kepunyaan siapa. Sejak saat itu aku tidak percaya aku masih terhubung dengan ujung Akai Ito ku.

Lalu, kau datang. Pertama kali aku merasakan debaran itu adalah dihari dimana kita bertemu di tengah jalan menuju kelas, saat itu aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau tunggu di tengah jalan dan ketika debaran itu menjadi sangat kuat adalah saat pertama kali aku melihatmu menangis di depan lampu penyeberangan. Aku yakin kau masih mengingat akan hal itu." Kata Sasuke seraya memandang Hinata yang terlihat bahagia, rona merah itu menjadi semakin terlihat jelas.

"Jujur aku katakan padamu, saat itu aku bingung apakah mungkin aku bisa merasakan itu lagi?atau kah mungkin pemilik jantung ini adalah jodohmu yang sebenarnya?. Di lain sisi aku merasa aku punya harapan bahwa aku akan menemukan ujung Akai Ito ku dan di sisi lain aku terlalu memaksakan harapan itu karena aku tahu jantung ini bukanlah milikku.

Kau adalah gadis yang baik Hinata dan dari keluarga yang baik juga. Apa yang kau lakukan untukku 2 hari ini aku ucapkan terimakasih tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terus terjadi dan membuatmu salah paham atas tindakanku. Ingatlah Hinata kau adalah seorang istri dan tidak pantas untukmu kalau kau bersikap seperti ini. Aku harap kau hentikan semua ini karena tidak akan merubah apapun."

Hinata terdiam mencerna tiap kata-kata yang Sasuke katakan, meski kata yang Sasuke lontarkan terdengar biasa tapi tidak bagi Hinata.

"Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan tidak terlalu berarti untukmu. Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan adalah salah tapi aku hanya ingin bahagia dan tidak menyesal di kemudian hari karena aku menikah dengan orang yang salah. Pernikahanku dengan Naruto hanyalah sebatas pernikahan secara adat, karena itulah aku masih punya kesempatan untuk meraih takdirku." Kata Hinata

"Takdir yang kau bicarakan sudah terbentuk antara kau dan Naruto. Janganlah berpikir hanya tentangmu Hinata, berpikirlah tentang keluargamu, tentang keluarga Naruto dan tentang keluarga lain yang terlibat dengan semua ini. Berhentilah sekarang Hinata sebelum semuanya menjadi runyam dan akan menjadi sulit di masa yang akan datang." Kata Sasuke seraya beranjak pergi namun terhenti saat Hinata mulai bicara lagi.

"Bukankah kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan?Apakah itu tidak cukup?Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa setelah selama ini kau akhirnya merasakan jantungmu akhirnya merasakan debaran itu?" Tanya Hinata yang terdengar putus asa.

"Apa yang aku rasakan mungkin hanyalah sebuah kebingungan semata dan aku sudah putuskan untuk tidak terlibat dengan takdir apapun dan dengan siapapun. Aku harap kita tidak perlu saling sapa dan anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal." Mungkin dengan begitu Hinata akan berhenti untuk membuat dirinya sendiri terluka nantinya. Mungkin perkataannya terlalu menyakitkan tapi ini adalah jalan yang terbaik untuknya dan Hinata mumpung semuanya belum terlambat.

…

Hinata terdiam meski Sasuke sudah tidak berada di depannya lagi. Perasaan Sasuke padanya hanyalah sebuah kebingungan?dan dirinya harus berpura-pura tidak kenal dan tidak tidak perlu saling sapa?Apakah tindakannya ini terlalu berlebihan?. Bukankah dirinya hanya ingin bahagia?Tidak bisakah orang-orang itu mengerti?. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan bermunculan di pikiran Hinata yang kacau.

Sore itu, dia langkahkan kakinya dengan gontai. Air mata yang mengalir hanyalah tinggal sebuah bekas yang menyisakan kesedihan bahkan dia tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah berada di depan pintu masuk rumahnya yang terbuka. Di dalam sana Neji yang sedang duduk dengan laptop di pangkuannya menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat. Apakah kesedihannya terlihat?Apakah wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan?Mungkinkah Neji tahu tentang penolakan Sasuke?.

Neji menghampiri Hinata yang hanya menatapnya tanpa bisa melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hina-chan apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Neji.

Pertanyaan Neji menyadarkan Hinata bahwa sepupunya itu tahu bahwa usahanya mengejar takdirnya telah gagal dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menangis dalam pelukan Neji.

"Aku tidak bisa membuatnya percaya bahwa aku adalah ujung Akai Ito nya meski pada kenyataannya dia juga punya perasaan yang sama dengan ku Neji-nii. Apa yang aku lakukan selama ini hanyalah permulaan untuk bisa lebih dekat dengannya tapi kenapa dia menolakku ketika dia merasakan debaran yang sama denganku?" Kata Hinata lirih seraya terisak.

Neji hanya bisa terdiam. Diajaknya Hinata ke kamarnya dan membiarkan dia istirahat dan mungkin saat bangun nanti otaknya bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Setelah memastikan Hinata tertidur, Neji menghela nafas yang sedari tadi dia tahan. Dengan kejadian ini, ada perasaan lega karena sesuai dengan janji yang Hinata katakan padanya bahwa dia akan berhenti dengan segala macam takdir yang membingungkan ini tapi dia tidak bisa memungkiri melihat Hinata yang patah hati membuat hatinya juga terasa sakit.

XXX

Hiashi Hyuuga punya firasat buruk saat ponselnya bergetar dan di layar ponsel tertera nama Minato Namikaze.

"Hyuuga-san, aku berharap keputusanku untuk menyatukan Klan kita tidak hanya digunakan untuk kepentingan bisnis semata. Aku berharapa kau lebih menjaga putrimu itu karena aku tidak ingin karena ulahnya Klan Namikaze menjadi buruk." Kata Minato tanpa basa-basi atau sekedar mengucap halo

Hiashi yang tidak tahu arah pembicaraan Minato hanya bisa bertanya balik pada Minato yang terdengar menahan amarahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Namikaze-san?" Tanya Hiashi

"Sebaiknya kau tanyakan langsung pada Neji, keponakan yang kau banggakan itu karena dia tahu apa yang sedang aku bicarakan saat ini Hyuuga-san. Aku tidak mentolerir segala kekacauan dikemudian hari karena kau tidak bisa mengajari putrimu bersikap semestinya di luar rumah." Kata Minato seraya memutus sambungan telponnya.

Hiashi merasa ini bukanlah hal baik dan dia harus segera mencari tahu karena beberapa hari ini Neji terdengar sedikit aneh. Saat dirinya menelpon sepertinya Neji sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar dan Hiashi tahu betul hanya Hinata yang bisa membuat Neji melakukan itu semua.

Tbc…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n 1: **Bagi saya chapter ini sangat susah untuk ditulis dan saya tidak puas dengan hasilnya (Gomen), tapi saya harus tetap update untuk kalian2 yang sudah menunggu. Saya harap kalian tidak kecewa** **dan masih tertarik dengan cerita ini.**

A/n 2: **Apabila ada penulisan yang tidak benar dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD, kesalahan murni pada saya. Seperti sebelumnya, saya tidak menjanjikan update kilat jadi kalau kalian masih tertarik dengan fict ini saya mohon bersabarlah.**

A/N 3: **Trims untuk semua review, follower dan favorite cerita gaje ini, kalian sangat berarti.**

 **So, mind to RnR?**

 **Arigatou ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: Idem

Chapter 5

Hiashi menunda semua pertemuannya hanya untuk kembali ke jepang dan meminta penjelasan pada Neji keponakannya. Telpon yang dia terima dari Minato membuatnya malu sekaligus was-was karena Klan Namikaze bukanlah Klan yang bisa dipermainkan. Sesampainya dirumahnya dia disambut Neji yang sedang menunggunya karena sebelumnya dia memberitahu Neji bahwa dia akan kembali.

"Selamat malam paman." Kata Neji seraya membungkuk memberi hormat.

Hiashi mengangguk dan meminta Neji untuk duduk.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak disini Neji dan jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku termasuk tentang Hinata" Kata Hiashi

Kali ini Neji tidak bisa menghindar dan dia harus menceritakan semua yang terjadi khususnya soal Hinata. Mungkin pamannya itu sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi selama dia ada di luar negeri. Dengan tenang Neji menceritakan semua yang terjadi sejak Hiashi tidak ada dirumah baik itu tentang usahanya di Jepang, tentang Hanabi begitu juga dengan Hinata.

Ketika dia mencoba menjelaskan soal Hinata adalah hal yang paling sulit untuknya karena Neji berusaha untuk menjelaskan pada Hiashi agar apa yang Hinata lakukan tidak terlalu membuat pamannya itu marah besar dengan menceritakan kalau Sasuke meminta Hinata untuk berhenti mendekatinya dan Hinata terlihat menyerah untuk mendekati Sasuke lagi apalagi Neji sudah membuat Hinata berjanji untuk segera melupakan Sasuke ketika dia ditolak olehnya.

"Jadi, kau membiarkan dia melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan?Kau bahkan menyetujui rencananya untuk mendekati Uchiha itu. Apa kau sudah gila Neji?" Kata Hiashi seraya berteriak.

"Maafkan saya paman." Kata Neji tertunduk

Hinata yang tertidur karena kelelahan tersentak ketika dia mendengar suara ayahnya yang keras begitu juga Hanabi yang sedang mempersiapkan ujiannya. Hinata dan Hanabi berlari ke arah ruang keluarga dimana ayah dan sepupu mereka berada.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang Namikaze itu katakan padaku?Dia bilang aku tidak becus menjaga putriku bersikap diluar rumah dan ketika aku tahu ternyata dia mendekati seorang pria disaat dirinya adalah istri orang lain. Kau berjanji akan menjaga putriku dan sepertinya janji yang kau ucapkan hanyalah sekedar ucapan. Kau telah mengecewakanku Neji setelah apa yang sudah aku berikan untukmu selama ini. Aku tidak percaya kau mengkhianati kepercayaanku padamu." Kata Hiashi

Hinata yang mendengar itu serasa tidak percaya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut ayahnya karena Hinata tahu betapa bangganya ayahnya pada sepupunya itu dan hatinya tersayat melihat Neji yang hanya tertunduk dan ketika bola matanya membulat saat ayahnya mengatakan soal mengkhianati kepercayaannya. Bisa Hinata lihat Neji sedang menahan air mata yang berusaha jatuh membasahi pipinya. Tidak. Tidak seperti ini seharusnya karena bukan Neji yang bersalah tapi dirinya yang memintanya. Ketika Hinata berusaha menengahi ayahnya dan Neji, Hanabi menggenggam pergelangan tangannya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya seolah-olah berusaha berkata bahwa saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk mencampuri urusan ayahnya dan Neji.

Hiashi yang mengetahui kehadiran Hinata menatap putrinya tajam tanpa berkata apapun, Hinata hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan tanpa dia sadari air mata itu tumpah lagi. Hiashi pergi menuju kamarnya dan berpapasan dengan Hinata yang berdiri di tempat.

"Ayah kecewa padamu Hinata dan ayah harap kau memenuhi janji yang kau ucapkan pada Neji. Jangan buat ayah malu." Dengan begitu Hiashi pergi menuju kamarnya.

Neji terduduk lemas, kepalanya masih tertunduk. Air mata yang dia tahan tidak sanggup lagi dia bendung. Hinata berlari dan memeluknya dengan erat seraya mengatakan permintaan maaf berulang-ulang. Hanabi di sisi lain merasa kasihan baik pada Neji dan Hinata, seandainya saja tidak ada yang namanya Akai Ito mungkin hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

Malam itu Hinata hanya bisa menangis, di satu sisi dia sedang patah hati dan di sisi lain dirinya merasa bersalah atas apa yang sudah dia sebabkan pada sepupunya Neji karena seharusnya ayahnya tidak memperlakukan Neji seperti itu dengan mengingatkan posisinya di keluarganya dan seharusnya ayahnya langsung saja memarahinya atau mungkin mengusirnya.

Perasaan bersalah yang Hinata rasakan terasa menyesakkan dadanya dan karena tidak dapat menahannya, Hinata datang ke kamar Neji. di depan pintu kamarnya ada perasaan ragu saat Hinata ingin mengetuk pintunya. Namun, belum Hinata berbalik Neji membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan di malam seperti ini?Kau masih belum berhenti menangis?" Tanya Neji dengan pandangan mata yang masih hangat. Hinata merasa aneh dengan sepupunya itu, bagaimana dia masih bisa menunjukkan rasa sayang itu padanya setelah kata-kata ayahnya menyakiti perasaan Neji. Tanpa Hinata sadari, airmata itu mengalir lagi karena perlakuan Neji padanya membuat Hinata merasa orang yang paling buruk.

"Hei, kenapa menangis lagi?" Tanya Neji dengan suara yang lembut meski tidak bisa dipungkiri ada kekhawatiran di dalamnya. Neji mengajak masuk Hinata yang masih menangis di depan kamarnya.

"Kenapa Neji-nii masih memperlakukanku seperti ini?Aku sudah membuatmu disalahkan atas tindakan yang kulakukan, harusnya kau memarahiku atau mengacuhkanku." Kata Hinata. "Kata-kata ayah padamu aku tidak bisa menerimanya, aku tidak peduli kita dibedakan karena kasta karena bagiku kau adalah kakakku."

"Hinata, apa yang kau bicarakan?tentu aku adalah kakakmu tapi kita tidak bisa melupakan apa yang paman katakan tadi. Aku memang adalah seorang Bunke dan aku tidak bisa berpura-pura lupa akan posisiku tapi aku sudah membuktikan itu pada semua orang termasuk paman dan para tetua kalau aku lebih baik dibanding para Souke itu. " Kata Neji seraya mengusap airmata Hinata yang masih mengalir. "Kau tahu, yang terpenting dari semua usahaku untuk membuktikan bahwa aku lebih baik dari Souke adalah tugasku untuk selalu melindungi keluarga ini terutama kau dan Hana-chan. Sebaiknya kau lupakan apa yang paman katakan tadi karena aku menyadari bahwa aku memang sudah mengecewakannya setelah apa yang paman berikan untukku. Dia benar Hina-chan dan aku tidak marah atau sedih karena kata-katanya, aku marah pada diriku sendiri karena telah mengecewakan orang yang berjasa besar padaku."

"Tapi…"

"Paman menganggapku bukanlah seorang Bunke karena dia memintaku untuk menjalani ritual Akai Ito dengan Klan Haruno yang seperti kau tahu, mereka adalah salah satu Klan yang dihormati oleh banyak orang. Paman juga memintaku untuk mengurus sebagian bisnis keluarga kita dan bagiku memberiku tanggung jawab sebesar itu sangat berarti dimana tidak satupun dari kasta Bunke yang punya kesempatan seperti itu Hina-chan. Sudah, berhentilah menangis." Kata Neji lembut yang di angguki oleh Hinata.

"Ceritakan padaku soal Sasuke." Kata Neji lagi.

"Dia menolakku dengan mengatakan kalau jantung yang dia punya sekarang bukan miliknya karena dia menjalani transplantasi jantung setahun yang lalu. Dia berkata kalau dia bukanlah ujung Akai Ito ku karena sekalipun dia merasakan hal yang sama, detakan itu bukan darinya." Kata Hinata seraya tersenyum sedih. "Aku sudah dia tolak dan seperti janjiku padamu aku akan berhenti mengerjarnya. Lagipula apa yang dia katakan ada benarnya, aku tidak ingin menjadi pemicu kebencian antara Namikaze, Uchiha dan Hyuuga karena dampaknya pasti akan mengerikan kan?!."

"Apapun keputusanmu aku akan selalu mendukungmu dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau nantinya Sasuke adalah takdir Akai Ito mu, aku anggap kau tidak pernah janji apa-apa padaku karena yang aku inginkan kau bahagia Hinata." Kata Neji. "Sekarang tidurlah, besok ritual Akai Ito antara Namikaze dan Uchiha akan diselenggarakan, kita tidak ingin terlambat karena bangun kesiangan bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk dan senyum kecil membentuk bibirnya yang mungil. "Terimakasih Neji-nii, aku sudah janji padamu dan aku tidak ingin kata-kata kasar dan menyakitkan itu lagi dilontarkan padamu. Aku menyayangimu Neji-nii. Selamat malam."

"Aku juga Hina-chan. Selamat malam." Kata Neji.

…

Ditempat lain, Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya harus menjelaskan pada ayahnya tentang kejadian pagi itu.

"Apakah permintaan ayah terlalu muluk-muluk Sasuke?" Tanya ayahnya

Sasuke yang mendengarnya merasa kesal karena sepertinya kini hidupnya tidak bisa bebas karena dimata-matai oleh Klannya sendiri.

"Apa mereka hanya melaporkan kalau aku menerima bekal yang Hinata berikan untukku?Apa mereka tidak memberitahu ayah kalau aku sudah katakan pada Hinata untuk berhenti mendekatiku?. Ayah tidak perlu khawatir aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan dengan membiarkan kekacauan ini. Aku sudah memintanya untuk menghentikan semua usahanya untuk dekat denganku dan aku juga sudah bilang kalau aku bukanlah takdir Akai Itonya." Kata Sasuke

"Ayah lega mendengarnya." Kata Fugaku.

'Aku harap tidak ada penyesalan dalam hidupmu nanti Sasuke karena ayah tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanmu. Kau sebenarnya mulai menyukai gadis itu.'. Kata-kata dalam hatinya tidak mungkin dia fugaku katakan di saat Sasuke sudah mengambil keputusan yang benar.

Sasuke menghabiskan malamnya dikamarnya yang temaram seraya mengingat kembali kejadian sore tadi dengan Hinata. Melihat Hinata menangis lebih menyakitkan daripada saat dia merasakan jantungnya yang dulu berdetak tak beraturan yang akhirnya membuatnya kehilangan jantungnya sendiri. Diambilnya obat yang harus dia konsumsi dan menelan isinya berharap rasa sakit itu berkurang dan ketika itu ibunya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kalau ibu ingin menasehatiku seperti ayah tadi sebaiknya tidak sekarang, aku ingin tidur."

"Dasar bodoh. Ibu hanya ingin menanyakan bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau menolak gadis itu?"

"Apa maksud ibu dengan perasaanku?tentu saja aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan membohongi ibu Sasuke karena bisa ibu lihat kalau sekarang kau sedang memikirkannya kan?!. Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Apa yang ibu katakan?dia sudah punya suami bu dan dia selalu mengatakan soal Akai Ito dan itu membuatku malas mendengarnya."

"Sasuke kau harus jujur dengan dirimu sendiri, kalau kau memang punya perasaan padanya katakan saja karena tidak ada yang salah dengan perasaan suka pada seseorang. Ibu hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia."

"Bu, kenapa hari ini ibu aneh sekali?Bagaimana mungkin ibu bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu?Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang ketiga diantara mereka bu dan aku pasti bahagia di saat ibu dan ayah bahagia bagiku kalian adalah segalanya. Aku tidak berharap lagi untuk bertemu dengan jodoh Akai Ito ku dan mungkin meski tanpa ikatan Akai Ito aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang aku cintai dan juga mencintaiku nanti. Kalaupun tidak ada yang mencintaiku bukankah ibu akan selalu mencintaiku?cinta ibu cukup bagiku."

"Kau manis sekali saat kau sedang galau." Kata Mikoto seraya mencubit pipi putranya pelan. "Kau tahu semua orang sudah digariskan akan saling berjodoh entah dia ada di dekat kita atau jauh dari kita karena sejatinya ikatan Akai Ito makin lama akan mendekatkan mereka. Akai Ito tidak akan terputus hanya karena sebuah ritual yang dilakukan oleh manusia oleh karena itulah kenapa Klan kita tidak menyetujui ritual itu sejak awal. Akai Ito tidak akan terputus meski ruh yang kita punya akan pergi meninggalkan wadahnya karena jika salah satu pergi maka yang lain akan mengikutinya."

"Kenapa cerita yang aku dengar tidak seperti yang ibu ceritakan?Bukankah mereka yang sudah terikat akan merasakan debaran dan getaran yang hanya mereka rasakan?bukankah pusat dari Akai Ito adalah jantung?"

"Akai Ito terikat di jari kelingking kita dan kau tahu dari jari itu sebenarnya bukan mengikat jantung tapi mengikat ruh kita?jantung hanyalah perantara, jiwalah pusatnya." Kata Mikoto seraya mengelus lembut rambut Sasuke. "Ibu hanya ingin kau bahagia dan memilih jalan yang menurutmu benar meski jalan itu nantinya terjal dan berat."

"Kenapa ibu mengatakan ini padaku?Maksud ibu meski aku bukan pemilik jantung ini aku masih bisa merasakan ujung Akai Ito ku?"

Mikoto mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke seraya mencium puncak kepalanya.

Sasuke mencoba mengerti dan memahami perkataan ibunya. Kalau benar apa yang ibunya katakan itu artinya memang benar apa yang dia dan Hinata rasakan adalah karena mereka berjodoh dan terikat dengan Akai Ito. Seketika itu Sasuke merasakan penyesalan yang sangat, dia melepas Hinata karena merasa dirinya bukanlah ujung Akai Ito nya, karena jantung yang berdetak bukanlah jantungnya. Tapi, kenapa ibunya baru menjelaskan ini padanya sekarang?disaat dirinya telah memutuskan untuk menjauh dan tidak menjadi bagian dari takdir ini.

Sasuke menyadari alasan kenapa dirinya selalu merasa bahagia ketika melihat Hinata bahagia dan ketika Hinata bersedih hatinya pun juga merasakannya. Bahkan dirinya juga bisa merasakan kehadiran Hinata waktu itu hanya dengan merasakan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Kini, hatinya terasa sakit, sangat sakit ketika dirinya meminta Hinata untuk melupakannya bahkan untuk berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya. Kini dia tahu bagaimana sakitnya perasaan Hinata saat itu dan mungkin saat ini Hinata masih merasakan sakitnya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata." Katanya seraya menutup matanya ketika obat yang dia minum mulai mengambil alih kesadarannya.

XXX

Hari ritual itupun datang. Pagi yang cerah menambah kecerian yang sedang terjadi di Klan Uchiha yang sedang menyiapkan ritual Akai Ito. Di sebuah rumah salah seorang tetua Klan, dimana pepohanan berjajar berdampingan menambah sejuknya udara. Sebuah sungai kecil menghiasi rumah kuno hingga membuatnya semakin tampak cantik di antara gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang meski jaraknya lumayan jauh, tapi masih terlihat dari rumah itu. Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat kontras namun enak dipandang mata.

Di dalam sebuah kamar sang pengantin kecil sedang bersiap-siap untuk menikah, gadis manis yang takdirnya ditentukan oleh Klannya dan diharapkan menjadi pelopor bagi anak-anak lain. Dia, Sachi namanya, memakai kimono putih dengan hiasan kepala yang juga berwarna putih tampak begitu bahagia dan tak jarang tertawa riang ketika salah satu teman sebayanya menceritakan kejadian konyol yang sedang terjadi di sekolahnya.

Mikoto yang sedang mendandani bocah perempuan berusia 7 tahun itu tak menyadari raut wajahnya yang sedih melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ingatannya mengajaknya pada kata-kata Sasuke saat itu dimana anak-anak tidak akan memikirkan warna apa yang bagus untuk hari pernikahannya atau kain kimono yang bagus untuk bisa diperlihatkan pada tamu yang datang, mereka lebih memikirkan bermain, cerita konyol bahkan membahas kerja kelompok. Melihat itu, tanpa Mikoto sadari dia meneteskan airmatanya. Dia menyadari ritual ini merampas kebahagiaan anak-anak yang masih memiliki pola pikir sederhana.

Mikoto terkaget ketika Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar dimana dia dan beberapa bocah perempuan sedang bersiap-siap, seketika itu dia menghapus airmatanya yang masih saja mengalir.

"Ibu kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke. "Ibu menangis?"

"Ibu baru menyadari alasan kenapa Klan kita dulu menentang ritual ini. Ritual ini begitu kejam, karena ketika anak-anak itu terikat maka di saat bersamaan kebebasannya untuk bahagia atau memilih sudah terenggut dari mereka. Mereka anak-anak polos yang masih berpikir bermain adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan dan berkumpul dengan teman sebayanya adalah hal yang paling membuat mereka bahagia nantinya mereka akan terkungkung karena ikatan ritual itu karena setelah ini mereka akan dibatasi baik dalam hal pertemanan dan kebebasan mereka." Kata Mikoto seraya menatap putranya sendu.

"Hari ini adalah masa dimana perubahan akan terjadi. Semuanya sudah ditetapkan dan tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Ketika para tetua dan ayah menyetujuinya, kita hanya bisa diam dan menunggu perubahan itu akan menjadi seperti apa." Kata Sasuke. "Aku kesini untuk mengambil beberapa tetes darah dari Sachi untuk kelengkapan ritual ini."

Mikoto mengangguk dan mengambil mangkuk kecil yang berisi air dan sebuah jarum yang dibawa Sasuke. Mikoto memanggil Sachi dan menjelaskan semua yang berhubungan dengan ritual termasuk dengan meminta beberapa tetes darahnya. Dengan tenang Mikoto menusukkan jarum ke jari kelingking Sachi yang sebelumnya sudah diolesi dengan alcohol agar tidak terlalu sakit saat ditusuk dengan jarum dan meneteskan beberapa darahnya lalu Mikoto memberikan mangkuk itu pada Sasuke.

Ketika Sasuke akan keluar dari kamar itu tiba-tiba dia berhenti seraya memegang dadanya. Mikoto yang melihat gelagat putranya menghampirinya. Dilihatnya ekspresi Sasuke yang mungkin sedang kesakitan ternyata yang dia lihat ekspresi kosong menghias wajah putranya yang tampan.

"Apakah Hinata ada di sekitar sini?" Tanya Mikoto dan belum Sasuke menjawab, pintu kamar itu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok gadis yang memakai kimono berwarna violet dengan hiasan bunga krisan besar berwarna merah dan hitam yang tersebar di bagian bawah. Rambutnya dibuatnya tergerai sepunggung dan di kedua tepi poninya di sematkannya jepit dengan hiasan yang sama. Sasuke terpana karena Hinata terlihat sangat cantik dan sempurna.

Mikoto memperhatikan keduanya, sangat jelas dimatanya bahwa putranya dan gadis Hyuuga itu punya perasaan yang sama. Apa yang dia takutkan selama ini akan menjadi kenyataan, hari ini dia menyaksikan lagi bahwa ikatan Akai Ito antara putranya dan Hinata memang benar ada dan Mikoto yakin semakin lama ikatan itu akan semakin erat karena mereka telah bertemu.

"Hinata, ada hal apa hingga membuatmu kesini?" Tanya Mikoto membuyarkan tatapan mata antara putranya dan Hinata.

Sasuke yang tersadar dengan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Uhm…ayah memintaku datang kesini untuk memberitahukan kalau pengantin pria sudah datang dan untuk segera bersiap-siap, upacara pernikahannya akan segera dilakukan." Kata Hinata

"Tunggu Hinata, bisakah kau membantuku?ada beberapa aksesoris yang belum aku pasangkan pada Sachi." Kata Mikoto saat Hinata akan keluar dari kamar Sachi.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?karena aku sangat penasaran." Tanya Mikoto, setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Hinata, Mikoto memulai pembicaraannya. "Saat kau masuk kesini apakah kau sudah tahu kalau Sasuke ada di dalam?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?karena ini sangat aneh bagiku. Bukankah kau sudah melakukan ritual Akai Ito?"

Mikoto tahu pertanyaannya membuat Hinata tidak nyaman, karena pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan membuat Hinata berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya merapikan hiasan kepala Sachi dan menatapnya.

"Maafkan ketidaksopanan saya Ny. Uchiha, anda mungkin sudah mendengar tindakan yang saya lakukan beberapa hari ini terhadap putra anda. Sungguh saya hanya…"

"Tidak, tidak, aku mohon kau tidak salah mengerti dengan pertanyaanku padamu. Aku tidak keberatan dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuk putraku atau mungkin sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan adalah untuk dirimu sendiri. Aku paham akan hal itu hanya saja aku penasaran bagaimana kau bisa tahu keberadaan putraku sedangkan dirimu sudah melakukan ritual itu." Mikoto hanya ingin memastikan apa yang dia dan Klannya percaya selama ini bahwa Akai Ito tidak bisa direkaya dan dipaksakan oleh bermacam-macam ritual. Mungkin dengan begini, ritual yang selama ini menghantui anak-anak dari berbagai Klan akan segera di hapus sehingga anak-anak itu akan mendapatkan kebebasannya. Mungkin benar kata Sasuke, hari ini adalah masa dimana perubahan akan terjadi.

"Saya juga tidak menyangka semua ini akan terjadi. Awalnya saya berpikir bahwa Naruto adalah orangnya hingga suatu hari saya merasakan debaran itu untuk pertama kalinya dan ketika orangnya bukanlah Naruto ada perasaan kecewa dan saat itu saya merasakan untuk pertama kalinya patah hati sekaligus jatuh cinta. Patah hati karena Naruto bukanlah orangnya dan jatuh cinta pada putra anda. Tiap kali putra anda ada di sekitar saya, saya pasti merasakan debaran jantung saya semakin cepat. Kejadian ini tidak hanya terjadi sekali atau dua kali, karena itu saya berani memastikan kalau dia adalah takdir Akai Ito saya.

Saya hanya ingin membuat putra anda percaya bahwa kita terikat takdir Akai Ito karena dia mengatakan merasakan debaran yang sama tapi anda tidak perlu khawatir karena putra anda menolak saya dan saya pun sudah berjanji pada kakak saya kalau putra anda menolak saya, saya akan berhenti mengejar takdir saya dan menerima takdir lain yaitu tetap bersama dengan Naruto." Kata Hinata.

Mikoto menjadi yakin bahwa putranya dan gadis Hyuuga di depannya ini adalah memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Ini adalah bukti bahwa ritual apapun tidak bisa memutus benang merah yang sudah terikat kuat di inti ruh mereka dan mungkin lewat mereka berdua ritual kejam ini akan segera terhapus.

Mikoto tahu akibat yang akan terjadi apabila putranya dan gadis Hyuuga itu nekat mempertahankan keyakinannya tapi demi masa depan anak-anak diluar sana yang terikat dengan ritual kejam ini, sebuah pengorbanan harus dilakukan. Mikoto sadar orang lain akan mencapnya sebagai ibu yang tega mengorbankan putranya dan Klannya tapi Mikoto yakin semua orang akan mengerti tujuannya.

"Hinata, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa jangan hanya karena janji yang kau berikan pada kakakmu kau menyerah dengan apa yang sudah kau yakini. Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini sama dengan apa yang Sasuke rasakan, dia juga berjanji pada ayahnya dan dia menyerah. Aku harap kau tidak menyerah karena jujur saja ritual ini adalah ritual paling kejam yang pernah aku saksikan dalam hidupku karena kebebasan anak-anak untuk bermain, belajar dan memilih dibatasi dan tentu saja masa depan mereka pun akan dibatasi. Alasan kenapa Klan kami menolak adalah karena kami tidak ingin keturunan kami menjalani kehidupan yang penuh dengan aturan yang membatasi kebebasan mereka sebagai manusia dan apa yang terjadi hari ini adalah sebuah pengkhianatan atas keinginan luhur leluhur kami." Kata Mikoto seraya membantu Sachi berjalan keluar kamarnya meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam. "Aku harap kau mengerti maksudku tapi aku tidak memaksa dan semua keputusan yang nantinya kau ambil kau sudah memikirkan baik buruknya."

Hinata terdiam berusaha mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang di utarakan oleh Mikoto. Kebimbangan merebak dalam hatinya, disaat dirinya sudah menyerah dan memilih untuk memenuhi janjinya pada Neji kini ibu Sasuke memintanya untuk tidak menyerah lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke, bukankah dia sudah menyerah lalu untuk apa dirinya tetap berjuang. Pengorbanan yang seperti apa yang harus dia lakukan?Kebahagiaan orang lain ataukah masa depan anak-anak yang terlibat dalam ritual ini?Bagaimana dia bisa memperjuangkan kebahagiaan orang lain sedangkan dia sudah menyerah dengan kebahagiaannya sendiri?.

…

Ritual pernikahan itu pun akan dilakukan, Sasuke yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat itu hanya bisa memasang muka masam. Dirinya sungguh tidak ingin menjadi salah satu saksi hidup dalam acara itu hanya saja ayahnya bersikeras memintanya untuk melihatnya. Ibunya pun duduj di sebelahnya yang juga sepertinya tidak ingin berada di tempat yang sama.

"Maaf Ny. Uchiha, apakah anda tahu Hinata berada?karena terakhir kali saya memintanya untuk memberitahu anda untuk bersiap-siap dengan pengantinnya." Tanya Neji.

"Mungkin masih ada dikamar Sachi." Kata Mikoto seraya melirik ke arah putranya "Sasuke, bisakah kau panggilkan Hinata untuk segera kemari?"

Ibu dan anak hanya saling pandang seakan-akan saling mengerti hanya dengan bertatapan mata. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas saat ibunya hanya menatapnya.

"Baiklah." Kata Sasuke seraya beranjak dari tempatnya duduk yang di ikuti oleh Neji, namun Mikoto menghentikan Neji.

"Hyuuga-san, sebaiknya kau tetap disini sampai putraku kembali karena ada larangan anggota klan lain masuk ke dalam rumah. Itu peraturannya, aku harap kau mengerti." Kata Mikoto di ikuti anggukan dan Neji pun duduk disebelah Mikoto seraya menunggu sepupunya itu.

Sasuke dengan malas berjalan menuju kamar Sachi dan ketika dia semakin mendekat dia tidak merasakan debaran aneh saat dia berada dekat dengan Hinata dan jika tebakannya benar, Hinata tidak ada di kamar Sachi dan tanpa Sasuke sadari dirinya kesal karena dengan begitu dia tidak segera membawa Hinata ke acara itu.

Diputarnya knop pintu dan membukanya perlahan, di lihatnya sekeliling dan dia tidak mendapati Hinata ada di dalam kamar Sachi. Dalam hati, Sasuke hanya bisa mengutuk kebenaran tebakannya. Di ikutinya debaran hatinya dan menyisiri rumah itu dan ketika dia sampai di halaman belakang rumah tua itu, disana dia melihat Hinata dari kejauhan sedang memunggunginya dan terlihat sedang melihat-lihat bunga-bunga yang tertanam dengan rapi sekaligus menenangkan.

Saat dirinya melangkah, Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sasuke yang berjalan mendekatinya perlahan. Hinata dengan kimono yang dia pakai terlihat sangat cantik, dengan rambut panjangnya yang terurai dan dengan hiasan bunga di kepalanya membuat Sasuke tidak bisa tidak memuji betapa cantik dan manisnya gadis yang ada di depannya.

Tak satupun dari mereka mengalihkan pandangan dan ketika semakin dekat Sasuke bisa lihat sendunya mata Hinata saat menatapnya.

"Neji mencarimu, upacaranya akan segera dilakukan. Mereka sedang menunggumu." Kata Sasuke yang masih menatap Hinata. Ada keinginan dalam hati Sasuke untuk memeluk Hinata dan menghapus sendunya mata itu, namun dia tidak kuasa apalagi setelah janji yang dia ucapkan pada ayahnya. Ketika tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata, Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri namun terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara lembut Hinata.

"Ibumu tadi mengatakan banyak hal padaku termasuk dengan janji yang kau ucapkan pada ayahmu tentang aku. Aku juga punya janji yang aku ucapkan pada Neji-nii kalau seandainya nanti kau menolakku bahwa aku tidak akan mengejarmu lagi, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk percaya bahwa aku adalah ujung Akai Ito mu dan aku akan menerima takdir yang manusia-manusia itu ciptakan untukku yaitu tetap bersama dengan Naruto. Apakah kau tahu setiap kali aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa kau bukanlah takdirku, bahwa pertemuan kita adalah sebuah kesalahan, bahwa aku harus melupakanmu, bahwa aku harus berhenti mengingatmu bahkan meski hanya di dalam kepalaku. Semua itu terasa menyakitkan buatku karena aku tidak punya kuasa akan hatiku, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis saat aku mengingatmu." Kata Hinata dengan air mata yang mengalir. "Aku harap kau tidak salah paham dengan semua yang aku katakan padamu, aku tidak berniat untuk mengerjarmu atau membuatmu percaya denganku karena aku tahu kau tidak akan membalas perasaanku padamu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan setelah penolakan itu. Aku harap kau bahagia Sasuke."

Hinata berjalan melewati Sasuke yang masih memunggunginya dan tidak sekalipun melihat ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri bak patung. Di sisi lain, Sasuke hanya bisa melihat punggung Hinata yang berjalan menjauh darinya dan perasaan sakit itu benar-benar menohok jantungnya hingga tanpa dia sadari Hinata berbalik seraya memandangnya dengan mata yang lagi-lagi sendu sambil tersenyum.

Pikiran Sasuke menjadi kosong ketika dengan tiba-tiba Hinata berjalan ke arahnya dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibirnya. Sasuke hanya bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya ciuman itu saat dia menutup matanya, betapa dia merasakan betapa benarnya saat dirinya dan Hinata melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan meski itu hanya sebuah ciuman disaat gadis yang menciumnya sudah memiliki suami dan di lain sisi bisa Sasuke rasakan tetesan airmata dari mata amethyst Hinata yang membasahi pipinya. Tangisan itu sungguh menyakiti hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke." Bisik Hinata seraya meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam, yang masih menutup matanya.

Kata demi kata yang Hinata katakan padanya tidak sesakit ketika Hinata mengatakan cinta padanya karena Sasuke kini menyadari dan menyakini bahwa perasaannya pada Hinata sama seperti perasaan Hinata padanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hinata." Kata Sasuke dimana air mata sakit itu tidak bisa dia bendung lagi.

Ditempat yang sama Sasuke dan Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa apa yang mereka bicarakan diketahui oleh Minato termasuk dengan ciuman itu.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi lebih lanjut. Aku tidak akan putri Hyugga itu mencoreng klan Namikaze." Kata Minato seraya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setelah Minato kembali dia membisikkan sesuatu pada Hiashi yang duduk disebelahnya. "Setelah acara ini selesai, ada yang aku ingin bicarakan denganmu tentang anak-anak kita khususnya tentang putrimu Hinata."

Hiashi mengangguk. Tampak kekhawatiran terukir diwajahnya yang sudah tak lagi muda, apalagi mendengar nama Hinata setelah sehari sebelumnya dia mengetahui apa saja yang putrinya lakukan dibelakangnya. Tindakan yang putrinya lakukan sungguh membuatnya malu di depan klan Namikaze khususnya Minato dan Hiashi hanya bisa berharap tidak ada lagi tindakan memalukan yang putrinya lakukan tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Tbc…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n 1: **Apabila ada penulisan yang tidak benar dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD, kesalahan murni pada saya. Seperti sebelumnya, saya tidak menjanjikan update kilat jadi kalau kalian masih tertarik dengan fict ini saya mohon bersabarlah.**

A/N 2: **Trims untuk semua review, follower dan favorite kalian sangat berarti.**

 **So, mind to RnR?**

 **Arigatou ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hiashi hanya terdiam sejak meninggalkan kediaman Minato setelah ritual Akai Ito selesai diselenggarakan. Raut wajahnya tegang dan pikirannya melayang mengingat kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Minato.

" _Kita langsung saja Hyuuga-san karena kita tahu, kita sama-sama tidak punya waktu untuk berbasa-basi." Kata Minato dengan raut yang tidak terprediksi. " Aku ingin pernikahan antara Naruto dan Hinata kita langsungkan setelah mereka lulus dari sekolah. Aku tidak mau menunggu sampai mereka berusia 25 tahun. Aku tidak ingin dalam masa tunggu itu, keluargaku dipermalukan oleh kelakuan putrimu. Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk menjaga dan memperhatikan tindak tanduk putrimu?"_

 _Hiashi tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Minato, jujur dalam hatinya ingin sekali dia menampar orang di depannya karena secara tidak langsung menghina putrinya._

" _Apa maksudmu Namikaze-san?" Tanya Hiashi_

" _Aku secara tidak sengaja memergoki putrimu bicara dengan Sasuke, aku tidak mempermasalahkan putrimu berteman dengan siapapun baik itu laki-laki atau perempuan tapi tindakan yang dilakukannya sungguh membuatku terkejut sekaligus marah karena kalau apa yang dia lakukan diketahui oleh orang dari Klan lain aku tidak akan bisa mentolerirnya._

 _Aku tidak menyangka putrimu sanggup melakukan hal itu di tempat umum dimana semua orang yang datang di acara itu sangat tahu kalau putrimu sudah melakukan ritual Akai Ito. Putrimu dengan sengaja mencium Sasuke. Aku sangat kecewa padamu Hiashi-san. Oleh karena itulah, aku ingin pernikahan ini dipercepat." Jawab Minato panjang lebar._

 _Mata Hiashi membulat mendengar jawaban Minato, dalam hatinya dia tidak mempercayai kalau putrinya bisa sampai melakukan hal itu. Tapi, disaat seperti ini Hiashi merasa Minato tidak akan berbohong. Tidak ada yang bisa Hiashi katakan selain mengangguk._

" _Baiklah Namikaze-san, aku ikuti keinginanmu dan aku minta maaf atas apa yang putriku lakukan." Kata Hiashi yang tidak sanggup menatap mata Minato. Sedetik lalu dia ingin menampar Minato karena telah menghina putrinya, tapi kini justru dirinyalah yang tertampar oleh putrinya sendiri. " Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku permisi."_

Tak lama dia sudah berada di depan rumahnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan memasuki ruang keluarga dimanadisana tidak seorang pun yang menjadi bagian dari ruangan itu. Dengan suara lantang, Hiashi memanggil kedua putrinya dan Neji.

"Duduklah, ada yang ingin ayah katakan pada kalian semua." Kata Hiashi seraya melihat kedua putrinya dan Neji duduk berseberangan dengannya. " Hinata, aku baru saja dari rumah Namikaze dan dia mengatakan banyak hal tentangmu dan sungguh ayah kecewa padamu. Tapi, kita lupakan saja kekecewaan ini karena yang terpenting adalah setelah kau lulus sekolah kau akan menikah dengan Naruto secara resmi."

"Tapi paman, bukankah mereka bisa menikah setelah usia mereka menginjak 25 tahun? Dan itu masih 7 tahun lagi paman?" Tanya Neji.

" Aku hanya tidak ingin dipermalukan lagi oleh putriku sendiri, sudah cukup dengan kejadian hari ini dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku harus menunggu 7 tahun lagi. Mungkin putriku sendiri akan menjadi alasan kematianku." Kata Hiashi seraya menatap tajam Hinata. " Bukankah begitu Hinata?"

" Kalau yang ayah maksud soal pembicaraanku dan Sasuke, aku sudah menjelaskan padanya bahwa aku tidak akan mengejarnya atau pun membuatnya percaya bahwa aku dan dirinya terikat oleh takdir Akai Ito jadi ayah tidak perlu takut aku akan membuat ayah malu ataupun keluarga ini. Mengenai pernikahan aku tidak akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini, kalau pun aku menikah maka aku akan menikah saat usiaku 25 tahun seperti perjanjian sebelumnya." Kata Hinata seraya meninggalkan ruangan keluarga itu.

" Ayah sudah putuskan pernikahanmu dengan Namikaze dan keputusan itu tidak bisa diubah atau pun dibatalkan." Kata Hiashi menghentikan langkah Hinata.

" Terserah ayah saja tapi aku tidak akan menikah dan kalau ayah tetap memaksa kita lihat saja nanti." Kata Hinata tanpa membalikkan badannya dan seraya melangkah lagi.

" Kau mengancam ayah?" Tanya Hiashi menghentikan langkah Hinata lagi.

" Aku tidak mengancam ayah, ayahlah yang mengancamku." Dengan begitu Hinata benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan keluarga itu yang di ikuti Neji.

Hiashi melihat putrinya, Hanabi menatapnya.

" Apa kau ingin membantahku juga Hanabi?" Tanya Hiashi

" Tidak karena urusan pernikahan ini bukanlah urusanku tapi seharusnya ayah lebih memposisikan diri ayah sebagai seorang ayah bukan sebagai ketua Klan karena permasalahan ini menyangkut kebahagiaan Hina-nee." Kata Hanabi yang juga melangkah keluar ruangan itu lalu dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Hiashi. " Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Hina-nee, aku tidak akan memaafkan ayah selamanya."

Hiashi hanya bisa terdiam. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka hubungan antara dirinya dan putrinya memburuk karena Akai Ito. Sebagai seorang ayah tentu dia ingin melihat anaknya bahagia karena tidak ada ayah di dunia ini ingin melihat putrinya menderita di depan matanya tapi dia juga adalah seorang ketua Klan dimana kebaikan Klan adalah nomor satu dan apa yang dia lakukan hari ini adalah sebuah pengorbanan untuk Klan yang tidak begitu berarti.

Hanya saja terkadang manusia lupa bahwa kebahagiaan tidak akan diperoleh karena telah melakukan sebuah pengorbanan karena pengorbanan hanya menghasilkan sebuah kesedihan semata. Saat manusia memutuskan untuk mengorbankan sesuatu maka mereka akan kehilangan sesuatu itu dan yang pasti sesuatu yang dikorbankan adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga dalam hidup.

...

Neji berjalan di belakang Hinata dan sebelum Hinata masuk ke kamarnya, Neji memanggilnya.

" Bisakah kita bicara?" Tanya Neji

"Apa yang ingin nii-san bicarakan? Hari ini aku lelah sekali." Kata Hinata seraya menunjuk ke arah jantungnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini Hina-chan." Kata Neji dengan wajah memelas.

"Maafkan aku nii-san, tidak malam ini. Aku janji kita akan bicara tapi tidak sekarang, aku ingin sendiri. Hari ini terasa berat untukku. Aku harap kau mengerti." Kata Hinata dengan raut wajah sendu.

"Baiklah, tapi kau sudah janji kita akan bicara. Selamat malam." Kata Neji seraya mengecup puncak kepala Hinata. "Aku menyayangimu Hina-chan".

Hinata tersenyum sedih seraya mengangguk.

"Aku menyayangimu nii-san." Hinata pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Setelah terdengar bunyi click, Hinata pun tak kuasa menahan beban yang dia rasakan dengan menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu dan terduduk seraya memeluk kakinya dan membenamkan wajahnya di tangannya. Malam ini Hinata memutuskan untuk menangis. Beban yang dia rasakan terasa berat, putus cinta dan kini dipaksa untuk menikah.

Neji yang masih berada di depan kamar Hinata mendengar senyap-senyap suara tangis Hinata. Mendengar kesedihan itu membuat hati Neji terasa sakit. Seharusnya Hinata selalu bahagia dan mendengarnya kini menangis, Neji merasa tugasnya dan janjinya pada ayahnya tidak bisa dia tepati. Di depan matanya, Hinata menangis dan dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Hinata, maafkan aku." Kata Neji lirih.

...

Sasuke membiarkan kamarnya temaram lagi seraya duduk di sofa yang terletak dekat dengan jendela dan memandang ke arah langit. Langit malam sangatlah kelam, tidak ada bintang atau pun bulan yang menghiasinya. Kelamnya seperti suasana kamarnya dan juga hatinya.

Dia tidak bisa menghentikan otaknya memutar kenangan demi kenangan akan Hinata meski dia sudah berusaha memikirikan hal lain tapi otaknya kini tidak berpihak padanya. Tak hanya otaknya tapi hatinya pun seperti itu. Ingin sekali dia meminta hatinya untuk tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri tapi hatinya pun tidak menuruti permintaannya.

Malam ini otak dan hatinya sepertinya sedang bekerjasama untuk membuatnya merasakan sakit dan menyadari kebodohannya karena selama ini tidak menuruti mereka dan membohongi perasaan sendiri pada Hinata. Setiap otaknya mengingat wajah sendu itu maka hatinya akan terasa sakit, setiap otaknya memutar ulang kata-kata menyerah dari Hinata maka hatinya akan satu tingkat lebih sakit dari sebelumnya dan ketika otaknya memaparkan wajah Hinata yang dihiasi air mata maka sakitnya hatinya menjadi tak tertahankan.

Malam ini, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghukum dirinya sendiri dengan tidak meminum obatnya dan mungkin dengan seperti itu jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak sehingga otak dan hatinya pun berhenti berkonspirasi untuk menyakitinya.

Dengan malas dilangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat tidurnya dan dihempaskannya badannya disana. Dihitungnya hembusan nafas yang keluar melalui hidungnya hanya untuk berusaha melupakan rasa sakit yang setiap detiknya semakin menyakitinya hingga akhirnya dia pun tertidur bersama mimpi tentang Hinata.

...

Malam yang sama, Naruto menerima berita yang tidak ingin dia dengar selama hidupnnya.

"Apa maksud ayah?" Tanya Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Hinata, apalagi setelah lulus sekolah. Banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan setelah aku lulus dan itu bukan pernikahan. Aku masih punya waktu 7 tahun untuk menikah ayah, kenapa memutuskannya sekarang?"

"Ayah lakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu. Ayah hanya tidak ingin menunda-nunda pernikahan ini, apalagi Hinata sudah berani mencium bocah Uchiha itu. Ayah hanya tidak ingin keluarga kita malu karena tindakan memalukan itu." Kata Minato.

"Aku tidak peduli Hinata mencium siapa karena aku tidak punya perasaan cinta padanya ayah. Kenapa ayah tidak mengerti? Aku sudah katakan berulang kali, aku tidak merasakan getaran itu saat dengannya." Kata Naruto

"Kau tidak perlu peduli dan tidak perlu mengerti, ikuti saja apa yang harus kau lakukan karena kau adalah calon ketua Klan kita. Kalau kau tidak memperdulikan dirimu, perdulikan Klan kita." Kata Minato. "Kau akan menikah dengan Hinataapapun yang terjadi."

"Aku tidak bisa karena aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang aku cintai. Setelah aku lulus, aku akan pergi dari tempat ini dan menempuh pendidikanku di luar negeri. Aku tidak pergi sendirian karena dia akan aku ajak bersamaku." Kata Naruto seraya meninggalkan ayahnya.

"Berhenti disituNaruto! Ayah tidak bisa menerima sikap kurang ajarmu ini. Ayah akan pastikan kau menikah dengan Hinata dan itu adalah keputusan final." Kata Minato. "Jangan buat ayah tertawa tentang kau menemukan gadis yang kau cintai, karena kau punya perasaan pada Hinata."

"Lakukan apapun yang ingin ayah lakukan tapi keputusanku tidak akan berubah. Tentang ada atau tidaknya gadis yang kucintai, terserah ayah percaya atau tidak aku tidak peduli." Kata Naruto. "Ayah harus bisa melupakan sosok ibu karena dia tidak akan kembali, dia sudah bahagia bersama orang yang dia cintai. Akai Ito tidak bekerja menuruti kemauan manusia karena dia berjalan atas petunjuk dari-Nya. Suatu saat nanti, ayah akan menemukan ujung Akai Ito ayah yang sebenarnya."

Minato terdiam agak terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto karena putranya tidak pernah membahas tentang ibunya atau takdir antara dirinya dan istrinya.

Istrinya meninggalkannya dan Naruto saat putranya itu berusia 1 tahun karena pria lain. Bukan. Bukan itu, tapi karena Akai Ito. Istrinya bersikeras bahwa pria yang ditemuinya adalah ujung Akai Ito nya yang sebenarnya dan itu bukan dirinya sedangkan dirinya begitu mencintai istrinya itu yang dipersatukan oleh ritual Akai Ito.

Sakit hati yang dia kubur selama bertahun-tahun kini dibongkar dan dicabik-cabik oleh putranya sendiri. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik, luka itu pun menganga lagi dan lebih menyakitkan.

"Akane, apa benar kini kau bahagia dengan pria yang kau cintai?" Kata Minato lirih.

xxx

Sinar matahari yang sejuk dan hangat menjadi pertanda bahwa hari baru akan selalu membawa semangat baru dan harapan baru. Sinarnya yang cepat, melewati sela-sela kelambu dari rumah-rumah manusia yang masih tertutup seakan-akan ingin membangunkan si empunya rumah.

Sasuke mulai terbangun dari tidurnya dan ketika dia membuka matanya, jantungnya berdebar tidak beraturan dan sakit. Dengan langkah gontai, Sasuke dengan cepat meraih obat yang ada di mejanya dan meminumnya. Keringat dingin masih membasahi dahinya. Dalam hati dia hanya bisa merutuki ketidak beruntungannya karena yang dia inginkan agar jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Kalau ibunya melihatnya seperti ini maka hanya kekhawatiran yang nampak dari wajah ibunya dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dia lihat saat ini.

Direbahkannya lagi badannya dan berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang masih berdetak tidak beraturan. Pikirannya kebas, hatinya kebas dan kini tubuhnya pun kebas. Ketukan dari luar pun tidak bisa dia dengar hingga akhirnya wajah ibunya ada dalam pandangannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya ibunya seraya duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke menggeleng seraya duduk dan dia bersyukur jantungnya kini berdetak dengan normal meski keringat dingin masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa kau mimpi buruk?kenapa berkeringat seperti ini?" Tanya ibunya khawatir.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sekarang cepatlah bangun, sarapan dan nikmati hari minggumu. Apa kau sudah punya rencana pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanya ibunya lagi.

"Aku ada janji dengan Suigetsu." Kata Sasuke.

"Ibu tunggu di bawah untuk sarapan." Kata ibunya seraya keluar dari kamarnya.

Sasuke mencari nama Suigetsu dalam ponselnya dan melakukan panggilan.

"Hn. Aku sebentar lagi kerumahmu." Dengan begitu dia tutup panggillannya meninggalkan Suigetsu yang sedang ngomel di ujung telpon.

...

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sasuke?" Tanya Suigetsu tapi tidak ada jawaban. Sahabatnya itu hanya terdiam seraya menikmati pemandangan di luar rumahnya. "Kau sudah disini sejak 7 jam yang lalu, kalau kau diam seperti itu seperti orang gila sebaiknya kau pulang dan nikmati pemandangan dari jendela kamarmu saja."

Sasuke hanya melemparkan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tidak takut dengan tatapanmu itu. Cepat katakan atau kalau tidak segera pergi dari rumahku karena aku mau tidur dan aku tidak mau siapa pun ada dalam kamarku saat aku tidur." Kata Suigetsu.

Setelah beberapa lama masih tidak ada tanggapan dari sahabatnya itu dan Suigetsu sudah mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Hinata." Kata Sasuke singkat.

"Lalu?" Tanya Suigetsu.

"Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang dan itu pun sangat terlambat. Dia tidak lagi memaksaku percaya bahwa kita terikat oleh takdir Akai Ito dan saat dia mengatakan dia mencintaiku untuk terakhir kalinya, aku baru merasakan rasa sakit di hatiku. Bahkan setelah kejadian itu, otakku masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana sendunya Hinata saat itu dan hatiku terasa sakit bahkan sakitnya tidak tertahankan.

Aku bahkan melewatkan minum obat rutinku hanya untuk menghentikan rasa sakit ini. Sakit yang kurasakan saat ini bahkan lebih sakit saat aku harus menghabiskan waktu 1 tahunku di rumah sakit. Sakit yang kurasakan ini bahkan ingin membuatku menginginkan jantungku berhenti berdetak." Kata Sasuke

Suigetsu ternganga mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam Sasuke. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati apapun itu alasannya." Kata Suigetsu.

"Tapi rasa sakit ini tidak tertahankan Sui. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Katakan pada Hinata kalau kau juga mencintainya. Hinata berbuat seperti itu karena dia merasa kau tidak punya perasaan yang sama dengannya. Kalau rasa sakit yang kau rasakan saat ini lebih sakit dari rasa sakit apapun, maka Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sebaiknya kau jujur padanya. Aku tahu ini mungkin terlambat tapi lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali." Kata Suigetsu.

Suigetsu mengamati sahabatnya itu yang kembali terdiam dan melihat ke arah luar jendelanya.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik Sasuke, aku tidak ingin kau nantinya menyesal." Kata Suigetsu. " Sekarang pergi dari rumahku."

Sasuke pun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan keluar dari kamar Suigetsu tanpa berkata apapun. Suigetsu yang melihat tingkah temannya sedikit merasa khawatir tapi dikesampingkan perasaan itu dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya seraya melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

Suigetsu sangat yakin kalau Sasuke tidak akan melakukan apapun dan membiarkan perasaannya tidak diketahui oleh Hinata oleh karena itu, dia menelepon Juugo sahabatnya yang lain yang handal dalam hal memata-matai seseorang.

"Yo, Juugo! Aku ada pekerjaan untukmu?" Kata Suigetsu. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal bayarannya. Aku ingin kau cari info soal keluarga Hyuuga dan Namikaze."

Terdengar sumpah serapah yang Juugo lontarkan pada Suigetsu.

"Ya aku tahu kau sangat menyayangiku Juugo karena itu besok kau sudah harus dapatkan infonya kalau tidak seseorang akan mati karena patah hati." Kata Suigetsu seraya tersenyum sadis ketika terdengar lagi sumpah serapah dari Juugo. " Ya, ya, aku mencintaimu. "

Suigetsu pun tertawa terkekeh mendengar umpatan-umpatan dari Juugo dan dia sangat bersyukur bisa bersahabat dengan Juugo.

"Aku mengandalkanmu Juugo." Katanya lirih penuh harap.

xxx

Suigetsu yang sudah lama mengetahui rencana pernikahan antara Naruto dan Hinata tidak berani mengatakannnya pada Sasuke. Info yang dia dapat dari Juugo sangat membuatnya terkejut dan membuat nyalinya ciut ketika akan mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke. Dia memutuskan untuk memberitahu sahabatnya itu saat setelah ujian sekolahnya dia pun memutuskan untuk mengatakan hal ini pada Neji, mungkin saja sepupu Hinata itu bisa membantu dan bila informasi yang dia terima dari Juugo akurat maka Neji pasti akan membantunya.

Suigetsu menunggui Neji di depan sekolahnya seraya bersandar dan memperhatikan sekeliliingnya tak jarang dia menggoda salah seorang siswi disana.

Terlihat Neji yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Hyuuga, bisakah kita bicara?" Kata Suigetsu yang membuat Neji berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Suigetsu.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Neji.

"Aku Suigetsu, teman Sasuke. Aku ingin bicara soal Sasuke dan sepupumu. Bisakah kita bicara di tempat lain?" Tawar Suigetsu

Neji mengangguk

Suigetsu mengajak Neji makan es krim di dekat sekolahnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Neji

"Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengatakan pada Sasuke tentang rencana pernikahan sepupumu. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan padanya, aku..."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang rencana pernikahan Hinata?" Potong Neji

"Singkat saja. Aku meminta temanku untuk mencari tahu tentang keluargamu dan keluarga calon besanmu dan dia mengatakan kalau kalian akan menyelenggarakan pernikahan setelah ujian kelulusan ini. Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat sahabatku yang terlihat menyedihkan sekarang ini bertambah menyedihkan. Di lain sisi, aku tidak bisa mengatakan padanya berita ini." Kata Suigetsu

"Kau begitu saja percaya degan informasi yang temanmu berikan untukmu?" Tanya Neji seraya tertawa mengejek. "Naif sekali kau."

"Informasi yang dia berikan padaku sudah pasti benar 100 persen dan dia tidak akan mengecewakanku." Kata Suigetsu. "Mungkin aku naif karena percaya dengan informasi itu tapi setidaknya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk seseorang yang penting bagiku. Kalau kau merasa bahwa informasi yang aku terima salah, sepertinya pembicaraan kita juga tidak berguna."

Suigetsu berdiri dan hendak pergi namun Neji menghentikannya.

"Sekalipun aku mengatakan pada Sasuke bukankah akan percuma? Karena yang aku tahu, Sasuke tidak punya perasaan yang sama dengan Hinata."

"Sasuke itu memang bodoh. Selama ini dia terus saja menyangkal akan perasaannya hingga dia mulai menyadarinya saat upacara Akai Ito yang dilakukan di rumah Uchiha dan dia merasa hal itu sudah terlambat."

"Aku akan pikirkan. Berikan ponselmu, nanti aku akan menghubungimu" Kata Neji seraya memencet nomor di ponsel Suigetsu

Suigetsu mengangguk. "Kau masih tidak percaya dengan perkataanku?"

"Tidak seperti itu, ada yang harus aku pastikan terlebih dulu." Kata Neji seraya mengembalikan ponsel Suigetsu.

...

"Hinata ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Bisakah kita bicara?" Tanya Neji

"Apa kau ingin membicarakan soal pernikahanku?" Tanya Hinata

"Tidak. Aku tidak peduli dengan pernikahan itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu pada Sasuke?"

Hinata merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Neji. Bukankah dia sudah katakan di awal bahwa dia mencintai Sasuke dan bahwa dia merasa Sasuke adalah takdir Akai Ito nya. Lalu kenapa Neji menanyakannya lagi?.

"Kau sudah tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya Neji-nii, kenapa kau tanyakan lagi?" Kata Hinata. "Tapi, semua itu sudah tidak berarti lagi karena semuanya sudah di atur sesuai dengan apa yang ayah inginkan. Ujian kelulusan sudah selesai dan sebentar lagi pernikahan itu akan diselenggarakan." Kata Hinata sedih

"Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak akan menuruti apa yang paman katakan?" Tanya Neji

Hinata semakin menjadi merasa aneh dengan kelakuan Neji.

"Neji-nii sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aku bertemu dengan Suigetsu sahabat Sasuke. Dia mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke juga punya perasaan yang sama denganmu hanya saja dia terlalu bodoh untuk mengakuinya. Bukankah ini adalah hal yang baik?karena setelah selama ini dia memang punya perasaan padamu."

"Lalu apa gunanya Neji-nii? Semuanya sudah terlambat." Kata Hinata murung

"Pasti ada gunanya. Kau lihat saja nanti, aku janji padamu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Neji pun meninggalkan Hinata yang menatapnya penuh keanehan.

Dikamarnya Neji menghubungi Suigetsu.

"Aku sudah pastikan apa yang perlu aku pastikan. Sekarang apa rencanamu?"

Neji mendengar dengan baik kata demi kata dari Suigetsu. "Kau akan mengatakan soal rencana pernikahan itu pada Sasuke? Aku rasa itu langkah awal yang benar."

Neji mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari Suigetsu. "Apa kau gila? Kau tidak tahu siapa yang kau hadapi Suigetsu.". "Baiklah kalau kau yakin. Aku mendukungmu dan aku akan katakan hal ini pada Hinata."

Neji masih mendengar dengan seksama rencana yang mereka buat. "Aku akan katakan pada Hinata seluruhnya saat hari H. Ya, aku mengerti. Pastikan kau meyakinkan Sasuke tentang hal ini."

Neji mengakhiri panggilan telponnya seraya menghela nafas panjang seakan-akan bisa menghilangkan beban berat yang dia rasakan.

"Aku harap ini akan berhasil Suigetsu." Kata Neji lirih.

Sore itu Neji menceritakan tentang rencananya pada Hinata yang sebelumnya sudah dia ceritakan pada Hanabi semuanya dan Hanabi menyetujui rencananya dengan Suigetsu.

"Apa Neji-nii sudah gila?" Tanya Hinata kaget

"Hinata, hanya ini jalan satu-satunya dan ini kesempatan terakhirmu. Aku ingin kau berpura-pura menerima pernikahan ini sampai hari yang sudah kita tentukan. Percayalah padaku Hinata, rencana ini akan berhasil. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia."

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin mereka membuatmu menderita Neji-nii. Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana perlakuan tetua nantinya padamu kalau mereka tahu kau akan terlibat? Lagipula aku juga tidak tahu rencanamu semuanya. Bagaimana aku bisa percaya?"

"Hina-nee percayalah pada kami. Aku sudah tahu semua rencananya dan akan lebih baik kalau Hina-nee mengetahuinya pada saat waktunya tiba nanti."

"Tapi, Hana-chan..."

"Percayalah."

Hinata tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Terimakasih." Kata Hinata seraya memeluk kedua saudaranya dan menangis.

...

"Baiklah kalau begitu rencana ini bisa kita jalankan. Terimakasih Neji." Kata Suigetsu

Suigetsu yang sudah menyusun rencananya dengan Neji datang kerumah Sasuke dan menceritakan semuanya.

Sasuke terkejut saat mendengar rencana pernikahan Hinata dan merasa terhianati oleh keluarganya karena tidak memberitahunya karena sudah pasti rumor tentang pernikahan itu sudah terdengar oleh ayahnya. Lalu, Suigetsu menceritakan semua rencananya termasuk dengan persetujuan Hinata akan rencana ini.

"Apa kau sudah siap Sasuke? Akan banyak resiko yang kita tempuh nantinya, Namikaze bukanlah Klan yang bisa dianggap remeh. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan melepaskanmu. Yang aku takutkan nanti hanyalah hubungan antara Namikaze dan Uchiha"

"Aku tahu Suigetsu. Aku sudah membuat diriku dan Hinata menderita dengan hubungan ini, aku harap dengan rencana ini mereka akan mengerti. Aku juga tahu Klan ku pun tidak akan memaafkan apa yang aku lakukan nanti dan soal hubungan antara Namikaze dan Uchiha aku tidak peduli, para tetua akan mengurusnya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, persiapkan semua yang perlu kau siapkan karena perjalananmu nanti akan sulit."

"Terimakasih Suigetsu."

Sore itu, Suigetsu membeberkan secara detail rencananya.

Tbc...


End file.
